Theodora Jedusor et l'armée de Dumbledore
by emysunivers
Summary: [TOME 2] Etre l'enfant de Voldemort n'est vraiment pas simple... Théodora à quinze ans, et s'apprête à faire son retour à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année. Sa vie change petit à petit, mais rien ne lui laisse penser que son père est de retour. Sauf une nuit d'été, où elle fera la connaissance des membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Cette année encore s'annonce peu commune pour elle.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : PA PA PAAAAAAMMMMM! **Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour! (Pokémon sort de ce corps)... _

_Mais quel drôle d'intro pour entamer ce nouveau tome, mais bon, une petite note d'humour ne fait pas de mal. :)_

 _Pour les nouveaux, je vous conseille de lire le premier tome, sur mon profil auteur: **Theodora Jedusor -1** (on peut pas faire plus pourris!), car même si vous pouvez les lires séparément, je reprend des éléments du premiers tomes que j'avais laissez en suspens, donc si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire, il vaut mieux commencer par le premier!_

 _Pour les plus fidèles lecteurs du premiers tome de Theodora Jedusor, je vous présente le tome deux, **Theodora Jedusor et l'armée de Dumbledore**! J'aurai pu mettre Theodora Jedusor et l'ordre du phoenix mais bon, au aurait crier au plagiat donc, j'ai cherché un autre titre. Je suis désolé du prologue qui est assez court, mais je l'ai écrit comme une sorte de mise en bouche pour la suite. Car ce tome, sera un peu plus sombre que le premier, Theodora va réellement en voir trente-six chandelles, mais sa détermination et son optimiste... Hum hum... non j'arrête, mais c'est vrai qu'elle va vraiment morfler et surtout cette fois il y aura les matchs de Quidditch (Oh mon dieu dans quoi je m'aventure...). _

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** , cela fait toujours plaisir et sa me pousse à continuez l'histoire! :D_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review sur le précédent tome, elle fait vraiment plaisir et merci de suivre le recueil, j'espère pouvoir lire une de tes reviews dessus prochainement! Je tenais à te remercier d'être fidèle à l'histoire de Theodora et j'espère que ce second tome ne te décevra te souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec le prologue de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouverai exceptionnellement à la fin du chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Theodora Jedusor et l'armée de Dumbledore**_

 _ **[Tome 2]**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

Theodora regardait par la fenêtre, sa chouette Mérope était sur ses genoux, elle essayait de comprendre ce que ses yeux avaient ou ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Son père s'était tenu au milieu de la rue, mais est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. C'était surement le retour à la maison qui lui jouait des tours. Dans une dernière caresse envers sa chouette, Mérope comprit que sa maîtresse allait se lever et se dirigea vers son perchoir. Theodora se dirigea vers son lit, là où elle avait caché son journal, sous son oreiller, de peur que sa mère en fouillant sa valise ne le trouve. Quelques instants après, elle avait mis sa baguette dans son étui et l'avait ranger au fond de la valise avec ses livres, ses parchemins et tout le reste de son matériel scolaire, elle avait encore trop peur de tentée le diable. Elle s'assit sur son lit et le journal s'ouvrit, elle feuilleta les différentes pages depuis le début et retrouva les bons souvenirs comme ses plus sombres secrets. Elle regarda la page suivante, vierge de toute marque d'encre, s'empara d'une plume qu'elle laissait chez elle et commença à écrire.

 **.**

" _Le 30 juin 1995._

 _Cher Journal;_

 _Je suis rentrée chez moi depuis quelques heures, que je plonge déjà dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu ou cru voir mais je n'ose pas en parler à maman, elle m'enverrait tout de suite chez tante Ellie ou chez oncle Alaric, alors que j'aimerais profiter un peu d'elle avant de repartir sur les routes. Je sais que je t'ai écrit le jour même le retour de mon père, depuis j'ai l'impression de le voir partout. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'en rêve et au milieu de la route juste devant la fenêtre. Penses-tu que je devrais en parler à maman? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... ._

 _La vision que j'ai eue de lui, si c'était bien une vision, était exactement comme ma mère et Harry l'ont décrit, il est effrayant! Pâle, des yeux injectés de sang, rien que d'y repenser j'en ai la chair de poule._

 _Je ne sais pas si mes vacances seront de tout repos, mais comme Harry à déjouer les plans de mon père, je me demande ce qui va se passer par la suite. Maman, dit que je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter et m'en mêlée. Je pense qu'elle cherche à me protéger et je ne peux que la comprendre. Parfois je me demande comment j'aurais été si elle m'avait dit la vérité dès le début. Je serais certainement allé à Serpentard plutôt que Gryffondors... mais d'un autre côté, c'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller à Gryffondors, je voulais vivre les mêmes souvenirs que ma mère. Pour mieux la comprendre et être comme elle. Maintenant je comprends mieux sa phrase :_

 _ne sois pas comme moi ! Fais tes propres choix! Quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras._

 _J'imagine qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit sans raison..._ "

 **.**

Theodora continua à écrire, puis sentit le sommeil engourdir ses pensées. Elle regarda son réveil et parut surprise de l'heure. Elle ferma son journal, le cacha sous le matelas et enfila son pyjama avant de se re glisser sous les couvertures.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin du prologue, je vous l'avais dit qu'il était court. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite de l'histoire._  
 _Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le premier chapitre, d'ici là portez-vous bien et pour ceux qui sont en examens, je vous souhaite bon courage!_

 _Bisous, Emy!_


	2. Ch1 - Séjour chez Allegra

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : **Et voici enfin le premier chapitre de ce deuxième tome, si je vous le poste aujourd'hui c'est parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vous le postez demain, puisque je travaillerai le matin pour aider à mon travail. La fin de l'année approche et je me réjouis que les vacances arrivent, mais avant j'aurai droit à deux jours de congé... avant la fin de l'année._

 _Ce nouveau chapitre, donne un petit avant goût des vacances à venir. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous donnez l'envie de lire la suite de l'histoire. N'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir à lire et donne le courage de continuer dans cette aventure. Je n'ai pas de review à répondre pour cette fois, peut-être au prochain chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de ce deuxième tome !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Séjours chez Allegra_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sa mère avait été ravie de la demande d'Allegra pour que Theodora puisse passer quelques jours chez elle.

Il faisait une chaleur suffocante et la petite excursion prévue à travers les rues de Cambridge par Allegra tomba vite à l'eau. Les météorologues moldu, annonçaient cet été comme étant le plus chaud jamais enregistrer, alors Mr et Mme Aberti, décidèrent d'emmener tout ce petit monde dans leur maison de vacances à Cooden Beach. Allegra leur expliqua dans le train, qu'il n'y avait qu'à traverser le jardin et ils auraient les pieds dans le sable. Son amie avait invité Benjamin, Zacharia, Émilia et Anna, histoire qu'ils puissent profiter de ce moment tous ensembles.

\- C'est une petite maison, expliqua Allegra en arrivant à la gare. Mais au moins il fera meilleur en bord de mer, qu'à l'intérieur des terres.

\- C'est vrai, ma mère à été étonné par le manque de pluie, dit Anna. Elle qui aime s'occuper de son potager, cette chaleur l'ennuie.

\- Ça doit être horrible de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie hors de l'école pour changer les choses? demanda Émilia.

\- Oui, ma mère me le dit souvent, dit Anna en riant.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient arrivé dans la maison de vacances, qu'ils décidèrent de déposer leurs sacs, mettre leur maillot et de foncer vers la plage. La mère d'Allegra leur donna quelques consignes et ils sortirent avec un sac de plage, leur tong, les garçons portant les parasols pour qu'ils puissent se protéger du soleil. Ils traversèrent le jardin et se retrouvèrent sur la plage, le sable glissait dans leur tong, procurant une sensation aussi agréable que dérangeante.

\- Le dernier à l'eau est un veracrasse! s'exclama Zacharia en poussant Benjamin.

Theodora était heureuse de pouvoir avoir un membre de sa famille à ses côtés. Depuis son retour, elle avait fait d'horrible cauchemar et l'invitation d'Allegra était tombé pile au bon moment.

\- Installons-nous ici pendant que les garçons font les idiots, dit Allegra en soupirant.

\- Dommage que Neville ne soit pas là! dit Émilia. Il rate quelque chose.

\- Sa grand-mère a émis un refus catégorique, dit Allegra. Je suis aller moi-même lui demander, mais apparemment elle le surprotège plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Theodora avait reçu la lettre de Neville peu de temps avant son départ, il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un moment avec eux, mais pour une énième raison, sa grand-mère refusait que Neville participe.

\- C'est vraiment dommage! dit Anna en soupirant.

Les garçons revinrent sur la plage, riant et se poussant gentiment.

\- Tu as encore eu de nouvelles informations à propos de ton père? demanda Émilia en regardant Theodora.

\- Si je vous dis que je pense l'avoir vu à la fenêtre du salon après mon retour de Poudlard, vous me croyez? dit Theodora en frissonnant.

\- Tu en as parler à ta mère? demanda Benjamin

\- Serais-tu devenu fou, si je lui en avais parlé, elle m'aurait envoyé tout de suite chez toi ou chez tante Ellie! dit la jeune fille en soupirant de plus belle.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne cherche qu'à te protéger, dit Allegra en souriant.

\- En m'éloignant... dit Theodora en colère. C'est vrai que c'est radical pour se débarrasser d'un enfant trop gênant.

\- Tu as l'air d'être en colère contre elle, dit Zacharia.

\- Peut-être? dit Theodora en se calmant. Ce n'est pas à vous de payer les erreurs de ma mère, et je n'ai pas à m'emporter pour si peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'âge qui veut ça! dit Anna. Mes parents sont constamment sur les nerfs depuis le début de ses vacances, je pense que les parents sont tous à cran par apport aux retours de ton père.

\- Tu l'as dit à tes parents? demanda Émilia surprise.

\- Oui, je n'aurai pas su leurs caché trop longtemps, il trouvait que j'avais un comportement bizarre, dit Anna.

\- Comme nous tous! dit Benjamin. L'histoire se répète, sauf qu'il y a une différence.

\- Laquelle? demanda Allegra.

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué? demanda Benjamin.

Le groupe d'amis, secoua la tête pour dire non.

\- Depuis une semaine, Potter a dit à Dumbledore, que Voldemort était de retour et depuis, il n'y a plus rien n'eu, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Tu penses qu'ils nous ont fait une méchante farce? demanda Anna.

\- Non, sinon Dumbledore n'en aurait pas parlé aussi ouvertement lors de la cérémonie en hommage à Cédric, dit Zacharia. Et puis, la mère de Theodora l'a vu aussi tu te souviens!

\- Bon, nous avons trois voix contre tout le ministère de la magie! dit Émilia. Moi, je n'y crois pas, il aurait déjà pu passer à l'action et il ne l'a pas encore fait!

\- C'est diffèrent cette fois! dit Allegra d'une voix sombre. Personne ne veut croire à son retour, c'est mieux d'endormir le peuple en lui faisant croire que Harry et Dumbledore ont mentis. Mais s'il est venu voir Theodora, dès son retour, c'est qu'il cherche à reprendre contact avec sa fille.

\- Il va pousser tante Nyme jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, dit Benjamin d'un ton calme.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le groupe.

\- Et si nous allions nous amuser, dit Allegra pour changer de conversation. Après tout, rien ne sert de ruminer ses sombres penser maintenant! Amusons-nous et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera ensuite. Nous avons décidé d'être tous ensemble pour passer un bon moment, alors amusons-nous et profitons de ce temps de calme, car nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quand cela durera.

\- Elle a raison, dit Theodora en se levant de sa serviette de plage. J'irai bien piqué une tête dans l'eau!

\- Faites gaffent les filles, elle est encore un peu froide! dit Zacharia d'un ton moqueur.

\- On s'en contentera! dit Allegra.

Allegra se leva à son tour aux côtés de Theodora, et se dirigèrent en courant et en riant, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elles furent très vite rejointes par Anna et Émilia, tandis que les garçons profitaient d'un moment pour parler entre eux.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Au deuxième jour, le soleil toujours présent les incita à rester le plus possible dans l'eau. C'était plutôt agréable, de se laisser bercer par la houle des vagues, jusqu'à ce qu'un maître nageur ne souffle dans son cor pour les faire revenir plus vers la plage.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient pu profiter de balade matinale sur la plage, lorsque la chaleur n'était pas encore trop accablante. Et surtout d'un quartier complètement libre le soir, Theodora profitait de ses vacances pour faire le vide comme les autres en profitaient de ses derniers moments de calme.

Le père d'Allegra partait souvent pour le ministère le matin, tandis que sa mère restait auprès du groupe pour veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. En l'apercevant sur le bord de la plage, ils comprirent, que c'était l'heure du déjeuner et retournèrent très vite sur la plage pour la rejoindre.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim, je pense que j'en ai encore trop fait, dit madame Aberti.

\- Une faim de loup! s'exclama Allegra en souriant.

Theodora sentit son ventre gronder de faim. Rester ainsi dans l'eau fatiguait plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Ils s'assirent sur la longue couverture et prirent chacun un sandwich préparé par la mère d'Allegra, la remerciant longuement pour le déjeuner.

\- Je peux vous poser une question sans paraître indiscret? demanda Zacharia très poliment.

\- Je t'en prie, que désires-tu savoir? dit Mme Aberti.

\- Que faîtes-vous dans la vie? demanda Zacharia.

\- Je suis cuisinière dans le village d'Hollowsmeade, je travaille en quelque sorte pour la famille Hollowitz, dit Mme Aberti dans un sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai demandé à Allegra d'inviter ses amis cet été, pour que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble.

\- Attend-tu... commença Émilia?

\- Je déménage à Hollowsmeade, après nos vacances ensemble, dit Allegra en souriant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous retrouverais dans le train pour Poudlard.

\- Tu diras bonjour de ma part au vieux marchand de bonbon, Mr McNagan, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais du monde là-bas! dit Allegra en souriant.

\- C'est sa famille qui a fondé le village, dit Mme Aberti. Je sais de qui tu es l'enfant, Theodora! Je connais ta mère Nymphadora Hollowitz car nous jouions ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants à Hollowsmeade. Ma famille était des sang-mêlé comme mon père avait épousé une mordue. Nous étions protégés par ta famille qui avait réussi à conclure un accord avec Lord Voldemort.

\- Attendez! Vous savez prononcer son nom?! dit Theodora surprise.

\- Oui! C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à ne pas avoir peur de ce nom, alors qu'il me terrifiait, dit Mme Aberti en souriant. Pour en revenir à ta famille Theodora, ils ont laissé une chance à ma mère qui était jardinière dans le domaine et connaissait très bien ta grand-mère, car elles sont devenues de très bonnes amies avec le temps. Même si cela n'a pas duré longtemps suite au décès de ta grand-mère. Après le décès de ma mère, c'est mon frère qui a repris sa suite pour que le domaine reste impeccable. Ta mère, ton oncle et ta tante, ont demandé à s'il serait prêt à reprendre la suite dans les parcs et jardins. Tandis que Gweenie s'occuperait de la maison.

\- Je suis en train de me demander à quoi ressemble le domaine, depuis que la famille l'a laissé presque à l'abandon, dit Benjamin. Aucun de nos parents, n'a pensé à le reprendre!

\- Il est toujours aussi magnifique, mon frère use de la magie pour couper les pelouses et tailler les haies, mais il plante lui-même les fleurs, comme ma mère le faisait autrefois, dit Mme Aberti. Nymphadora, passe régulièrement ses derniers temps à Hollowsmeade, d'après mon frère, tous croit au retour de Voldemort, y compris les moldus qui y vivent. La Gazette des sorciers à un jour parlait de Nymphadora en des termes peu élogieux et ont mentionné ton nom Theodora.

\- Attendez la Gazette du sorcier à parler de ma mère et moi? demanda Theodora.

\- Tante Nyme ne t'a pas montré l'article? demanda Benjamin surpris de la réaction de Theodora.

\- Non... répondit Theodora en comprenant que sa mère lui cachait plus de chose qu'elle l'imaginait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Les quatre jours étaient passé, bien trop vite à leur goût, le temps était venu pour eux de rentrer. Dans le train du retour, ils parlaient de ses quatre jours, racontant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

À la gare de King's Cross, ils passèrent sur le pont qui passait au-dessus des quais. Theodora ne put s'empêcher de regarder entre la voix neuf et dix, là où en septembre elle reprendrait le train pour retourner à Poudlard. Une certaine nostalgie la prit à la vue de la barrière, tous les moments qu'elle avait passé dans le train à manger et rire. Elle avait tellement peur de retourner chez elle à présent, d'être reprise par les cauchemars ou pire, que son père, qui s'était fait si discret depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, soit à la maison à l'attendre. Non, cette hypothèse était improbable et Theodora le savait très bien.

Devant la gare, oncle Alaric était présent, il parlait avec le père d'Allegra et de Zacharia, mais aussi avec les mères d'Émilia et Anna, ils semblaient en grande conversation entre eux et leurs visages semblaient tous inquiets. Mais Theodora remarqua que sa mère n'était pas là.

\- Oncle Alaric, où est maman? demanda Theodora avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit monstre, ta mère est avec les autres chez vous, ils préparent le repas de ce soir, dit Alaric en souriant.

Theodora respira de soulagement, ses montées de stress de ces deux dernières semaines, la mettait en alerte constante, si bien qu'elle ne réussissait jamais à se détendre complètement. Mais curieusement, elle n'avait plus ressenti ce stress durant les quatre jours qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de ses amis, ce qui lui avait fait un bien fou.

\- Donc c'est toi qui viens nous chercher tous les deux, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, dit Alaric en rigolant.

Les autres parents rirent.

\- La famille Hollowitz, vous me surprendrez toujours, dit M. Aberti en souriant. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, madame Williams, ne vous inquiétez pas, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe. Si Vous-savez qui est revenu, il n'osera jamais s'en prendre à l'école tant que le professeur Dumbledore sera directeur.

\- Poudlard sera plus sûre pour eux, ils risquent moins de se faire tuer dans l'enceinte du château qu'hors de ses murs, renchérit Alaric.

\- Vous me rassurez, dit Mme Williams.

Alaric se tourna vers sa nièce et son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon! Nous devrions y aller avant qu'Auriana ne mange tous les apéritifs, dit Alaric avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Tel que je connais ma fille, son risque d'être le cas!

Enfants et parents rirent, devant la remarque mais au combien réaliste d'Alaric. En y repensant, Theodora trouvait qu'il était vrai qu'Auriana n'avait pas son pareil pour tout manger sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Alaric avait acheté une voiture chez un concessionnaire moldu, deux ans avant l'entrer de Benjamin à Poudlard, il avait aussi prit soin de passer son permis comme l'aurait fait tout moldu qui se respecte. Cela avait amusé Robert, qui aujourd'hui encore, en riait avec lui. Car qui croirait qu'un sorcier passe son permis pour se fondre le plus possible dans la foule. Le monde des sorciers connaissait assez bien la famille Hollowitz pour ne s'étonner de rien venant de leur part, que cette famille était capable de tout, même si les autres sorciers trouvait cela étrange.

 **.**

C'est une fois arriver chez elle que Theodora, son sac sur le dos, se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et pénétra à l'intérieur en sachant très bien ou chercher. Elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, mais une curieuse scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa tante Elliope, faisait voler Auriana qui touchait le plafond avec sa tête, tante Lena lui criait dessus, et oncle Robert, se tordait de rire avec Nathaniel, Mélissandre et Zelena. Lorsque Oncle Alaric et Benjamin pénétrèrent dans la pièce, aucun des deux ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi goinfre, je ne tais pas éduqué comme ça! s'exclama tante Lena. Tu n'as pas à te servir avant tout le monde...

Tante Lena, continua sa tirade tandis que Theodora se dirigeait vers sa mère qui la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

\- C'était bien ses quatre jours au bord de mer? demanda sa mère dans un sourire bienveillant.

\- Oui, je me suis bien amusé, dit Theodora qui profitait de ce moment. J'ai appris certaines choses intéressantes.

\- Je suppose que nous en parlerons, dit sa mère tout bas.

\- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, dit Theodora qui s'amusait de la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

C'était ça la famille Hollowitz, une famille qui cherchait à protéger le plus possible l'insouciance de ses enfants, même dans les temps les plus sombres. Pourtant les temps sombres ne sont pas encore vraiment arrivé, surtout à cet instant, ils étaient encore loin pour eux. Même si cela se rapprochait de plus en plus et sa tous les membres de la famille le sentaient et préféraient l'ignorer tant que la lumière était encore là.


	3. Ch2 - Le manoir Hollowitz

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : **Et voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de ce deuxième tome, et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre. Mais ma journée du vendredi à été fort charger et je n'ai pu ni le corriger, ni le poster par manque de temps! Mais aujourd'hui, je trouve un peu de temps pour vous le postez! Je tenais à vous annoncez que demain 2 Juillet et jusqu'au 11 Juillet, je serait absente car je pars en vacance en Italie, mes premières vacances avec mon amoureux. Mais sachant que je reviens le 11 Juillet, le chapitre 3 arrivera le 20 Juillet, pour la simple et unique raison, qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour vous écrire la suite. Mais on ne s'inquiète pas, j'ai prévus des journées écriture durant mes vacances! _

_Ce nouveau chapitre, les vacances continuent..._

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **Fanmanga28** _: Je suis contente de te retrouver sur la suite de l'histoire! Oui, je ne sais pas chez toi mais chez moi, il fait très chaud! Je suis ravie que tu as apprécier ce premier chapitre, et ce n'est pas fini, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à savoir sur la famille Hollowitz. Je te remercie pour ta review, qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère pouvoir te lire prochainement!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouve le 20 Juillet pour la suite de l'histoire! D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances si vous partez cette année!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _Le manoir Hollowitz_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Le lendemain, sa mère la confia au reste de la famille. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, le retour de son père avait chamboulé énormément de choses dans la vie de sa mère, mais aussi dans celle de Theodora. À son retour, après que sa famille soit parti de la maison, Theodora avait questionné sa mère sur tout ce qui se passait. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle lui en parlerait un autre jour. C'est ce qui frustrait de plus en plus Theodora.

C'était la journée la plus chaude de l'été, d'après les météorologues moldu et Theodora se trouvait chez sa tante Elliope, profitant de chaque moment dans la piscine avec Nathaniel. Son oncle Robert regardait les informations de fin de soirée, tandis que Mélissandre s'était assise sur une chaise de jardin et lisait un roman.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ma sœur, ressemble en tout point au stéréotype des Serdaigle? demanda Nathaniel.

\- Si, dit Theodora pour la taquiner, c'est vraiment ça!

\- Je vous entends tous les deux, dit Mélissandre en regardant par-dessus son livre.

\- C'est plutôt cool que tu sois à la maison, j'ai deux tonnes de questions à te poser... dit Nathaniel en replongeant.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'en pauser hier durant le repas, dit Theodora à moitié agacée.

Sa tête émergea hors de l'eau.

\- Je sais, mais c'est que... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par sa sœur aînée.

\- Tu sais que Theodora a beau avoir un père bizarre, ça ne fait pas d'elle une bête de foire, dit Mélissandre.

\- C'est encore gentil, dit Theodora. Moi je l'aurai qualifié de monstre, mais bon on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Theodora enfonça sa tête sous l'eau. Entendre la pression de l'eau contre ses tympans était parfois amusant, ça lui évitait d'entendre les bruits alentour et les discutions interminable venant de Nathaniel. Son admission à Serpentard, avait fait de lui une sorte de mouton qui rêve de rejoindre les rangs de son père. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir l'âge pour le rejoindre. Tout ça, elle l'avait entendu dans ses pensées à son arrivée. Nathaniel n'était pas encore au point de renier complètement qu'il était un sang-mêlé, mais son admiration pour le père de Theodora avait pris une tournure bizarre. Il se disputait plus souvent avec Mélissandre, mais pas avec son frère William, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus.

Theodora murmura la formule " _legilimens_ " pour entendre les pensées environnantes. Son oncle, en avait assez des disputes entre ses enfants. La voisine à côté de chez tante Ellie, se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver son gentil petit chat. Et soudain :

" _Tu devrais arrêter de fouiller dans les pensées, on dirait une fouineuse_ , pensa William"

" _Tante Ellie est avec toi_?"

" _Oui, avec Benjamin, Auriana, Zelena, oncle Alaric, tante Lena et ta mère aussi_ "

" _Pourquoi elle ne veut pas me parler directement?_ "

" _Disons qu'elle est un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude!_ "

Theodora sortit la tête de l'eau. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut son cousin en train d'enlever ses vêtements afin de profiter de la piscine.

\- Pitié rhabille-toi, je vais finir par faire des cauchemars la nuit!

\- Tu ne disais pas cela, avant!

\- Oui, eh bien j'ai changé.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, elle craque sur Neville, dit Mélissandre un sourire aux lèvres tout en déposant son roman.

\- Sérieux, tu craques sur Londubat, dit William un large sur les lèvres. Tu sais que Lestrange à torturer sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous sur ordre de ton paternel.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, dit Theodora ennuyé.

\- BOMBE! Hurla Benjamin en atterrissant dans l'eau.

Des gerbes d'eau furent propulsées hors de la piscine. Auriana et Zelena, se mirent à rire puis retournèrent à l'intérieur pour se protéger des éclaboussures. Theodora eut juste assez de temps pour mettre sa tête sous l'eau, lorsqu'elle ressortit, tante Ellie réprimandait Benjamin pour la bombe qui avait inondé son jardin, mais Ben, avait toujours la réponse à tout. C'est alors que Theodora vit Tante Ellie sortir Benjamin par magie, en sortant sa baguette.

\- Elliope, n'exagère pas, dit Alaric en riant. N'oublie pas que c'est un quartier moldu.

\- Se SUFFIT, il ne vole pas très haut à ce que je sache, siffla tante Elliope.

\- Bonjour madame Cormac, belle journée n'est-ce pas, dit Benjamin en regardant par la palissade de la voisine d'à côté.

\- Bonjour Benjamin, très belle, oui! Aurais-tu encore ennuyé ta tante Elliope? dit la voisine.

La famille entière se mit à pouffer de rire.

\- Oui, j'ai enfreint la règle " _une_ " qui consiste à ne pas plonger dans la piscine, dit-il toujours aussi aimablement.

\- Tu es un petit farceur, je suppose que la chaleur t'es monté à la tête.

\- Oui, c'est surement cela!

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de te tortiller deux minutes, sifflas tante Ellie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu me chatouilles, dit Benjamin en riant. Bonne soirée, madame Cormac.

Le corps de Benjamin entra à l'intérieur de la maison, suivie de loin par tante Ellie qui tenait toujours sa baguette en main. Madame Cormac, passa alors la tête au-dessus de la palissade, aussitôt tante Ellie cacha sa baguette derrière elle. Theodora se souvenait bien, de madame Cormac, une petite dame âgée, légèrement en sur-poids aux cheveux gris, qui avait la manie de passer sa tête au-dessus de la palissade lorsque les enfants jouaient. Combien de fois, ne s'était-elle pas fait crier dessus par cette dame âgée, parce qu'elle ennuyait Mélissandre.

\- Madame Cormac? dit tante Ellie en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Yes! JE SUIS LIBRE! cria Benjamin, en ressortant en trombe de la maison. BOMBE!

Une nouvelle gerbe d'eau vint éclabousser les personnes présentes dans le jardin, y compris tante Ellie. Alaric, Lena, Robert et Nymphadora, ne purent empêcher un fou rire de sortir, tandis que tante Ellie se retrouvait trempée jusqu'au os.

\- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec Benjamin, il est jeune et je ne peux que le comprendre, il fait si chaud, dit Madame Cormac en souriant. Bonne soirée!

\- Merci! bonne soirée Madame Cormac! dit tante Ellie.

La tête de madame Cormac, disparut derrière la palissade, aussitôt Elliope sorti sa baguette et fit sortir à nouveau son neveu de la piscine et l'entraîna à l'intérieur pour le réprimander sans avis extérieur. Theodora put observer son oncle Robert sortir avec les viandes du barbecue, oncle Alaric l'aidait, tante Lena alla s'asseoir à côté de Mélissandre pour lui poser des questions sur son livre et Auriana et Zelena, s'assirent dans un coin et parlèrent surement de Poudlard. Tandis que Nymphadora se rapprocha de la piscine avec un essuie qu'elle passa à sa fille.

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez rafraîchie, dit sa mère avec douceur.

Theodora prit l'essuie et sortit de l'eau tiédie par le soleil.

\- As-tu été voir mon père? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non, je suis allé à Hollowsmeade, dit sa mère avec calme. J'ai été le voir, lorsque tu étais partie chez Allegra. Il est toujours en rage parce que Potter s'est enfuis, mais son nouveau plan se déroule bien, alors il est dans une assez bonne composition.

\- Il essaye de faire passer Harry Potter pour un fou, conclut Theodora.

\- Tu n'essayerais pas si personne ne croyait à ton retour? demanda sa mère.

\- Si!

Benjamin s'était rhabillé et Elliope suivait derrière lui.

\- Connaissant Tom, je suis sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre, il finira par sortir de son trou, dit Elliope.

\- Vous parlez d'oncle Tom? demanda Zelena curieuse.

\- Pourquoi, vous ne nous en parlez pas directement à nous? demanda Auriana. Après tout, même si c'est un fou, on peut peut-être le changer?

\- Oui, j'imagine bien oncle Tom, à notre barbecue, dit William d'un air moqueur.

\- Et pourquoi pas? demanda Nathaniel.

\- On ne peut pas le changer, il est comme ça! dit William. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé et la naissance de Theodora a presque réussi à le changer, mais il ne changera pas!

\- Peut-être mais tu n'es pas à Serpentard, Ben et moi, nous y sommes, dit Nathaniel.

\- Et que crois-tu que cela change? Rien! dit William agacé. Vous pensez pouvoir changer oncle Tom, mais vous vous trompez! Il ne changera pas, quoique vous faisiez!

\- Se SUFFIT! cria Lena. Une énième dispute à ce sujet ne changera pas ce qu'il se passe.

Les enfants regardèrent le sol tous sauf Theodora qui observait la scène impuissante.

\- C'est ça qui s'est produit la première fois, des divergences d'opinions et des disputes à répétition, dit Theodora. Nous sommes en train de reproduire ce qui s'est déjà passé dans notre famille!

\- Theodora à raison, vous devez rester unis, dans ce qui est en train de se passer, dit Nymphadora, nous, nous l'avons compris trop tard! Mais vous êtes jeunes, pleins de ressources et vous devez rester soudée jusqu'à la fin!

\- Nous ne vous avons pas fait passer autant de temps ensemble que pour revoir le même schéma se reproduire sous nos yeux, dit Alaric dans un sourire bienveillant.

\- Nous avons fait nos erreurs, dit Elliope. Ne faites pas les mêmes que nous, vous comprendrez le moment venus!

 **.**

À leur retour à la maison, Theodora fut surprise par la fatigue qui émanait de son propre corps. Elle embrassa sa mère et alla se coucher, la chaleur dans sa chambre était suffocante, et elle décida d'enclencher le climatiseur, qu'oncle Robert avait installé dans la maison. Nymphadora observait sa fille qui enfilait son pyjama, une jeune fille qui commençait à avoir certaines formes, un peu comme elle a son âge. Une magnifique jeune fille, pas encore tout à fait femme, elle avait hérité des bons gênes que ce soit du côté de son père, comme chez les Hollowitz.

" _Tu deviens plus magnifique chaque jour qui passe_ , pensa Nyme."

" _Merci, maman!_ "

Sa mère entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

" _Tu as encore grandi par apport à l'année dernière, il va te falloir de nouveaux vêtements._ "

" _Tu penses que tu arriveras à me les payer?_ "

" _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, les Hollowitz ont plus de fortune que les Malefoy ne peuvent en compter._ "

Theodora sourit.

" _Et du côté Jedusor?_ "

" _Il y a de quoi faire aussi!_ "

" _Si je comprends bien, nous sommes riches et nous vivons modestement... c'est assez contradictoire._ "

" _Pas si on considère, que l'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur, mais l'influence quand même._ "

" _Pourquoi on ne vit pas à Hollowsmeade?_ "

\- C'est encore trop compliquer à expliquer, dit sa mère.

\- Tu me le fais en parlant maintenant, s'amusa Theodora.

\- C'est pour t'éviter un mal de tête, tu ne le maîtrise pas encore parfaitement!

\- Alors, pourquoi on ne vit pas au manoir?

\- Je suis toujours sous la tutelle d'Elliope, pour certaines choses. Si j'ai pu ouvrir la pâtisserie, c'est parce qu'Elliope travaille avec moi et garde un œil sur moi. Elle commence à trouver cela fatiguant.

\- Ta tutelle doit durer encore combien de temps?

\- Encore trois ans et ensuite le monde des sorciers me jugera encore pour savoir si je ne suis plus un danger pour eux. C'est parfois fatigant de dépendre de sa sœur aînée, toutes les dépenses que je fais, je dois lui en parler avant. Y compris l'entretien du manoir parce que ce dernier m'appartient, Elliope y a renoncé lorsqu'elle s'est marié avec Robert.

\- Comment ça, elle y a renoncé?

\- Lorsque Elliope à annoncer son mariage, père a été fou de rage et lui a demandé de renoncer à sa part d'héritage pour éviter que les Black, Lestrange et Malefoy n'influence encore plus ton père dans la décision de tuer tous les hollowitz et de récupérer l'entièreté de la fortune familiale. Le manoir et Hollowsmeade étaient une épine dans leurs pieds qui continue de les déranger encore aujourd'hui. C'est pour protéger Hollowsmeade que j'ai épousé ton père, mais aussi pour protéger le reste de la famille. Comme tu le constates, ce ne fut pas un grand succès.

\- Non, c'est sur!

\- J'ai hérité entièrement du manoir, suite au décès d'Ezekiel, qui possédait une partie avec moi, l'argent dont il a hérité, maintient le manoir debout et en bon état, cela a été l'une de ses volontés lorsqu'il est mort. Alaric a hérité d'une partie de la fortune familiale au même titre qu'Elliope, mais aucun des deux ne peut reprendre le manoir car ils y ont renoncé suite aux nombreuses disputes.

\- Notre famille est plus compliquée que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Chaque jour où tu en apprendras sur ta famille et plus tu la trouveras bizarre. Mais tant que je suis sous la tutelle d'Ellie, je ne peux pas prendre possession du manoir. C'est une close que j'ai acceptée lorsque l'on m'a déclaré apte à sortir de Ste Mangouste.

\- Donc si nous voulons séjourner là-bas, il faut l'accord de tante Ellie?

\- Sinon, je peux encore me promener là-bas et voir si tout se passe bien, mais nous pouvons y aller en famille la semaine prochaine, Elliope et moi aimerions ouvrir là-bas, une seconde boutique de pâtisserie, en plus de celle sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle voudrait que je retourne à Hollowmeade, pour que tu puisses finir d'y grandir calmement. Elle est en train de se battre avec le ministère pour que je puisse prendre possession entièrement du manoir.

\- Mon père est au courant?

\- Oui, Elliope et Alaric sont aller le voir pour voir si l'accord qu'il avait conclu avec notre père tenait toujours? Mais Elliope a pris un gros risque en y allant, ton père ne porte pas ma sœur dans son cœur, mais il à passer un nouvel accord avec elle, ce qui la ravit.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en dire davantage?

\- Non, désolé! Mais nous allons partir pendant deux semaines à Hollowsmeade, je me rend compte que je t'ai un peu négligé, et ce sera des vacances en famille. Alaric et Elliope, veulent vous faire connaitre l'endroit où nous avons grandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Le jour du grand départ étaient arrivés, et Theodora se faisait une joie de pouvoir découvrir le petit village qui appartenait à sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Elle avait appris de sa mère que tante Ellie venait en voiture avec oncle Robert et ses cousins, tandis qu'oncle Alaric et tante Lena, transplanerai un peu plus tard dans la journée parce que Zelena et Auriana n'arrivaient pas à se lever. C'est vrai que Theodora s'était réveillé au lever du soleil pour profiter de l'air frais environnent. Les deux valises avaient déjà disparu, surement l'oeuvre de l'elfe de maison qui officiait dans le manoir et qui d'après sa mère, serait heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de monde dans la grande battisse vide depuis plusieurs années.

\- Il est l'heure d'y aller, dit sa mère en pénétrant dans le salon

Theodora se leva d'un bond, et prit la main de sa mère. L'instant d'après elle n'était plus dans le salon de la maison à Londres, mais dans l'entrée d'un immense manoir à l'ancienne. Les escaliers sur le côté droit, un lustre gigantesque, plusieurs mètres plus haut, tout était en parfait état, rien n'était endommagé ou abîmer.

\- Whoua, dit Theodora en émerveillement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une partie de la maison, dit sa mère ravie que sa fille aille des étoiles plein les yeux. Derrière toi, il y a une porte qui mène aux petits salons, avec la bibliothèque et le bureau de ton grand-père, et des énormes fenêtres qui mène à la véranda qui donne aussi sur les jardins de l'est. Sur ta gauche, tu as une petite porte menant sur un grand escalier qui mène au bord de plage en te faisant longer les parois de la falaise. À ta droite, le grand escalier qui mène aux chambres et aux greniers, la porte sous les escaliers, mène directement aux salons des inviter et à une immense salle de réception qui donne une vue sur les jardins de l'est. Et dans le renfoncement derrière les escaliers, il y a la cuisine où notre cher Gweenie, nous prépare un petit déjeuner à faire saliver les dieux grecs.

Sa mère l'entraîna dans la cuisine et trouva le petit elfe de maison affairer à la tâche, Theodora fut émerveiller par la petite créature aux oreilles immenses comme des ailes de chauve-souris, elle portait une taie d'oreiller propre qu'elle avait recouvert d'un tablier pour éviter de le salir. Lorsque l'elfe de maison, se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire vint éclairer son petit visage et pétiller ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Bienvenue chez vous maîtresse Nymphadora, puis-je vous servir votre petit déjeuner avant que vous n'alliez montrer les chambres à la maîtresse Theodora, dit Gweenie d'une voix fluette qui partait dans les aigüe.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, dit Nymphadora à sa fille. Je suis affamé, dès que je sens l'odeur de la cuisine de gweenie, j'ai l'estomac qui crie famine.

Theodora sentit son ventre se contracter de faim et émettre le bruit qui le caractérisait si bien. Sa mère avait raison, l'odeur des préparations de Gweenie, donnait littéralement faim.

\- Je crois que j'ai faim, dit Theodora en souriant.

Theodora s'assit aux côtés de sa mère à table, Gweenie leur servit des oeufs, du lard en quantité, des pancakes, des tartines grillées les pots de confiture attendaient soigneusement sur la table dresser pour douze personnes. Theodora avait pris cinq pancakes et les recouvrait de sirop d'érable, lorsqu'un "pop" strident retentit dans le manoir. Le bruit fit sursauter Gweenie, qui n'était plus habituée aux apparitions et disparitions bruillante de ses maîtres. Des petits bruits excités se rapprochaient et Theodora reconnus sans peine, la voix d'Auriana qui posait déjà mille questions, à peine arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'oncle Alaric, qui prit une profonde inspiration et expira d'extase.

\- Oh cette odeur, m'avait manqué! s'exclama-t-il en prenant place aux côtés de sa sœur. Bonjour Gweenie, j'ai été attiré par l'odeur de tes délicieux pancakes, il y en a aux fruits des bois?

\- Bienvenu maître Alaric, maîtresse Lena, maître Benjamin et maîtresses Auriana et Zelena, dit Gweenie avec un sourire encore plus large. Les voici, maître Alaric! Vos goûts n'ont pas changé, depuis que vous êtes enfants, maintenant je sais quoi préparer pour ce soir pour le dessert.

\- Ta fameuse tarte à la rhubarbe du jardin j'espère, je ne m'en lasse pas! Désolée chérie, tu cuisines divinement bien aussi, mais attend de goûter la cuisine de Gweenie.

Les enfants s'installèrent, avec calme et commencèrent à se servir.

\- Maîtresse Elliope n'est pas là? demanda Gweenie.

\- Non, elle vient en voiture avec Robert et les enfants, dit Nymphadora. Ils arriveront pour le diner, ne t'inquiètent pas, viens manger avec nous. Tu dois avoir faim, après avoir préparé le repas?

Gweenie, s'installa sur une chaise après y avoir déposé plusieurs cousins pour se tenir à hauteur de la table. Theodora était ravie de voir un elfe de maison heureuse de servir ses maîtres, qui lui rendait tous ses services en lui permettant de bien s'habiller et profiter de manger avec eux. Benjamin qui était assise à côté d'elle, lui frotta la tête doucement et Gweenie émit un couinement de joie tout en mangeant sa tartine de marmelade. Nymphadora et Alaric, rirent de joie, ils étaient de retour à la maison et cela leur en faisait oublier le monde extérieur. Ils firent une brève réunion à table, Gweenie leur raconta certaines difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées pour maintenir le manoir propre.

\- Il va falloir changer la toiture, la dernière tempête, à endommager le jardin et la toiture, dit Gweenie, j'ai mis des bâches dans le grenier et remit des tuiles là où il en fallait mais je ne suis pas bonne bricoleuse et le toit continue d'avoir des fuites.

\- L'épouvantar dans la cave y est toujours? demanda Nymphadora.

\- Oui, il veille toujours sur le côté interdit, que maître Ezekiel m'a ordonné de ne pas y aller. Mais je passe de temps en temps pour constater qu'il est toujours bien présent. Et il est toujours aussi effrayant.

\- Il y a un épouvantar dans la cave? demanda Benjamin. Pour quoi faire?

\- Oui! dit Alaric dans un sourire nostalgique. Là-dessus nous ne savons pas te répondre car notre père ne nous en a jamais parler, mais je me souviens qu'à chaque Halloween lorsque nous n'étions pas encore à Poudlard, on descendait avec des amis dans la cave et chacun sortait terrifier par ce qu'il avait vu, notre père nous criait dessus chaque année. Et chaque année, nous recommencions mais lorsque Elliope et moi sommes entrées à Poudlard, tout à changer. Nymphadora prenait des cours à cause de son don qui faisait des siennes et Ezekiel à commencer à se refermer sur lui-même. Je pense que notre enfance à été l'une des plus belles, mais que pour deux d'entre nous elle s'est achevé trop tôt.

\- À la mort de maman! dit Nymphadora en baissant la tête sur ses oeufs. Tout a tellement changé vite.

\- Sa et l'arrivée de Tom dans nos vies!

Une ambiance lourde s'installa, un silence pesant qui dura plusieurs minutes, puis sa mère brisa le silence.

\- Revenir au manoir a été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai eu à faire durant toutes ces années, une sorte de punition pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais à chaque fois, le portrait de père disait que j'avais fait les bons choix et qu'encore maintenant je faisais les bons. Ils rêvaient tous les deux de rencontrer leurs petits-enfants, c'est une occasion pour nous de le faire et d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition, jusqu'à ce que le ministère lâche l'affaire et que je puisse vivre comme je l'ai toujours voulu. C'est-à-dire ici, pouvoir y finir mes jours, refaire le manoir des Jedusor et le vendre entièrement, il est temps que le passer cesse de me régenter.

\- Tu as oublié une chose, Nyme... dit Alaric.

\- Tom est de retour, et le ministère, pense sérieusement à te remettre à Ste Mangouste voire même à Azkaban, parce qu'ils pensent que tu as rechuté dans tes premiers travers. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils essayent de t'emmener avant la fin de l'été.

\- Quoi? dirent les enfants en cœur.

\- C'est injuste... dit Zelena. Tante Nyme n'est pas folle, elle ne l'a jamais été! Ont ne les laissera pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas Théa?

\- Je n'ai pas attendu si longtemps ton retour pour qu'on te retire à moi aussi vite, je pense que l'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'ont ne les laissera pas faire sa!

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, les enfants curieux de découvrir l'étage, cherchèrent leur chambre. Theodora trouva la sienne assez facilement, elle prit l'ancienne chambre de sa mère située juste en face d'une chambre ou il était marqué " _Tom Jedusor_ ", son père avait donc eu la chambre en face de sa mère durant ses séjours dans le manoir, ou alors elle date de l'époque ou son père et son grand-père étaient enfants et faisaient leurs études à Poudlard. Theodora curieuse ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Une malle noire avec les initiale de son père trônait devant le lit à l'armature métallique noir, la chambre était sombre dans les couleurs de vert foret, la garde-robe était noire aussi, et un bureau faisait face à la fenêtre. Theodora ferma les yeux quelques minutes imaginant son père et son grand-père avoir de longues conversations dans cette chambre, son père écrire son journal, il avait eu la même vie que la sienne, une vie normale jusqu'à ses seize ans, à l'époque où il a ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la malle de son père. Ses affaires étaient là, ses cours, ses notes, l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison Serpentard, son uniforme d'école un costume gris où il remettait leur robe de sorcier noir par-dessus, tout était parfaitement ranger. Theodora prit l'écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard et la toucha comme le plus précieux des trésors. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait en main, l'une des affaires de son père.

\- Elle a toujours son odeur, dit sa mère.

Theodora regarda vers la porte et trouva sa mère, qui l'observait avec un sourire. La jeune fille posa l'écharpe contre son nez et respira un grand coup. C'était une odeur agréable, masculine, un peu poivrer, son odeur la fit sourire.

\- Gweenie, me racontait que plus jeune, lorsque Tom arrivait dans une pièce, son parfum avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, un mélange parfait, qu'il a gardé pendant longtemps, expliqua-t-elle.

Sa mère se rapprocha de la mâle et prit l'uniforme scolaire de son époux, une autre époque avec un autre uniforme, sa mère le toucha comme le plus précieux des trésors, se remémorant surement des instants voler.

\- Il dormait souvent ici?

\- Plus jeune, oui! Par la suite sur invitation de mon père, expliqua sa mère. Je me suis souvent disputé avec lui, surtout quand mon père à accepter sa demande sans venir m'en parler. Par la suite, je me suis laissé aller et complètement aller, j'ai connu le meilleur, comme le pire. Il n'était pas parfait mais il n'avait pas à l'être et encore maintenant il ne l'est pas et il continue de me plaire comme ça.

Theodora s'assit sur le lit, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, l'écoutant parler de son père de ce qu'elle savait de lui, des instants qu'elle avait eu à ses côtés, les moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et la manière dont il a de toujours la regarder comme si elle allait s'envoler. Theodora commençait à comprendre que derrière le monstre que le monde des sorciers imaginaient se cachait un homme qui avait réussi à se faire aimer de quelques personnes et même cet amour ne l'a pas sauvé.


	4. Ch3 - Hollowsmeade

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici enfin le troisième chapitre de l'histoire, qui a prit pas mal de retard, à voir si je ne sais pas prendre un peu d'avance lors des prochaines vacances. Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir un tout petit peu Hollowsmeade et ses traditions. Je tenais encore à m'excuser, pour le retard dans l'histoire et la longue attente pour la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je tenais à vous annoncez que l'histoire de Nymphadora Hollowitz, sera mise en ligne non pas après ce tome et pendant le tome 3, car je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler ma vie après la naissance du bébé. Mais durant celui-ci... Je n'ai pas encore décidé du rythme de publication, mais ce ne sera pas le même que cette histoire._

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **Fanmanga28** _: Merci pour ta dernière review! Merci, c'est vrai que c'est un sacré changement pour moi, les nausées étaient juste provoquer par les chaleurs, donc maintenant tout se passe à merveille. Donc tout se passe bien, même si ce n'est pas évident de sentir son corps changer doucement à l'intérieur et aussi de l'extérieur. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira, je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 **CookiesDuncan74 :** _Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, en espérant que la suite de l'histoire te plaira!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouve le vendredi 5 Octobre pour la suite de l'histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 ** _Hollowsmeade_**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Theodora fut réveiller par Aurianna qui hurlait dans le manoir après ses cousins qui dormaient toujours. Theodora entendit Mélissandre hurlé sur leur cousine, réveillant ainsi le reste du manoir endormit. Cela avait toujours été ainsi... Les cris et les hurlements dès le matin lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Cela faisait sourire Theodora, car rien ne changeait au sein de sa famille, même le retour de son père ne changeait rien dans son quotidien. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère, son oncle et sa tante, avaient décidé de revenir aux sources. Car leurs racines étaient ici, dans la ville que leur famille avait bâtie avec quelques sorciers et moldus.

Le début d'après-midi était chaud et sec, Theodora portait une robe légère qui lui arrivait au genou, elle qui n'aimait pas montrer ses jambes, elle avait toujour l'impression de ne rien avoir sur elle. Mais la chaleur des derniers jours ne lui laissait pas le choix, ses habituels jeans avaient été relégués dans son placard dans les vêtements d'hiver. Et sa mère trouvait, qu'elle faisait plus féminine en robe, mais la robe lui donnait plus l'aspect d'être un clown qu'une sorcière.

Sur la rue principale, là où tous les commerçants s'étaient installés. Ici, tout le monde connaissait Theodora, la fille de Nymphadora Hollowitz et de Tom Jedusor, un homme bizarre et étrange. Ici, son père était appelé par son véritable prénom et non, par Lord Voldemort. Cela devait signifier qu'ici, il s'était fait connaitre pas son prénom et non par son pseudonyme. Mais tous savaient qu'il était revenus et les conversations n'étaient centré que sur son retour. Le kiosque à journaux d'Hollowsmeade comportait des journaux Moldu comme pour les sorciers et le village avait son propre journal le _Hollows News_ et ce dernier titrait en grand.

 **.**

 _ **Le retour des Hollowitz à Hollowsmeade...**_

 **.**

 _Après plusieurs années d'absence, la famille fondatrice de notre communauté, revient dans le village pour y passer des vacances en compagnie de leurs enfants. Suite à des divergences d'opinions lors de la montée de Tom Jedusor aka Lord Voldemort au pouvoir dans le monde des sorciers. Il y a des années, la famille qui s'était déchirée, est en fait restée très unie. On parle d'ailleurs d'un retour de Nymphadora Hollowitz dans le manoir familial avec sa fille Theodora Jedusor._

 _La jeune Theodora est âgée de quatorze ans et fêtera son quinzième anniversaire le quinze août prochain. D'après nos sources, la jeune fille est très apprécier au collège Poudlard, où elle entamera sa cinquième année d'études dans la maison Gryffondor, comme sa mère avant elle, aux côtés du célèbre Harry Potter, dont la Gazette du Sorcier dépeint actuellement un portrait de lui bon à être enfermé à Ste Mangouste. Personnellement, nous pensons que le retour de Voldemort est tout à fait possible. Le retour des Hollowitz, dans leur cité d'origine est la preuve que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers comme l'indiquerait la Gazette du sorcier..._

 **.**

Ensuite, il y avait un article sur le pourquoi le retour de Voldemort est probable, Theodora prit le journal.

\- Ah Theodora, si tu veux l'acheter, il t'en coûtera trois mornille! dit le marchand du kyoske.

Theodora fouilla dans sa poche et sortit les trois mornille qu'il avait demandé.

\- Vous pensez réellement que notre retour à avoir avec le retour de mon père? demanda Theodora en lui tendant les trois morilles.

\- Oh que oui, la première fois que t'as famille à eux des disputes, nous étions présents c'était le jour de Noël, ta mère n'avait que huit ans, expliqua le vendeur. C'est le jour où Tom à proposé à ton père de recréer les mangemorts. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour, car ce fut la première fois qu'Alaric mentionna l'histoire d'Aleksandra.

Theodora se souvenait avoir vu une photo de sa grand-tante Aleksandra, dans le livre de l'arbre généalogique de la famille à Poudlard. Elle se demandait ce dont il s'était bien passé pour que le suicide de sa grand-tante revienne sur le tapis ce soir-là.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec grand-tante Aleksandra?

\- Disons que son fantôme, reviens souvent rôder le long de la falaise la semaine de sa mort et que peut-être Alaric en a appris plus que nous tous ici.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle parle aux gens?

\- Seulement aux membres de ta famille, mon fils Alan à déjà essayer et la seule chose qu'il a obtenue d'elle c'est cette phrase " _Il m'a tué!_ "

\- Théa! appela une voix derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière se retourna et remarqua son oncle Alaric venait vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Albert, dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui! Il me racontait que grand-tante Aleksandra apparaissait la semaine de sa mort le long de la falaise près du manoir, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais vu que sa mort est déjà passée, elle n'est plus là! Et ce n'est pas une histoire que tu es prête à entendre. Mais pour tout ce qui s'agit d'Hollowsmeade, tu es bien tombé, Albert sait tout ce qu'il y a, à savoir sur la ville et ses habitants!

\- Y compris sur notre famille! dit Theodora en souriant à Albert qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, toi comme les autres vous avez une image assez idyllique de notre famille, nous ne tenons pas à briser votre rêve maintenant.

\- Pas si idyllique que vous semblez tous le croire, dit Theodora.

\- Comment sa? demanda Alaric avec son air interrogateur.

\- Ça devient intéressant, dit Albert qui s'était confortablement installé sur son kiosque.

\- Eh bien, l'année dernière nous avons découverte, que la famille Hollowitz descendait d'une longue ligner de chasseur de primes de l'Europe de l'est et une partie à fuit parce qu'ils étaient pourchassé par un vampire en particulier...

\- La raison qui était?

\- Il avait volé le vampire pour lequel il travaillait et l'avait privé de son offrande, qui devint sa femme! C'est pour la protéger qu'il quitta l'Europe de l'est et s'installa aux Royaume-Uni! Malheureusement pour lui, il fut traqué par le vampire et lui et sa femme furent assassinés dans leurs sommeils trente ans après!

Son oncle Alaric n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Theodora avait réussi à mémoriser l'histoire de sa famille.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te demander le reste de l'histoire familiale?

\- À moi, non! Mais à Auriana, tu peux toujours le demandé elle s'est endormie lorsque nous avons commencé à remonter plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique.

Le sourire vainqueur de sa nièce fit soupirer son oncle. Albert qui n'avait rien raté de la petite histoire de famille souriait en constatant que les enfants héritaient toujours bien de l'intelligence de leurs aînés.

\- À ce que je constate, la fille de Nymphadora est plus intelligente que la Gazette du sorcier le pense, dit Albert, c'est si triste qu'il déblatère contre les gens sans les connaître!

\- En parlant de la Gazette, j'étais venus justement en chercher un exemplaire, dit Alaric en tendant la somme pour la Gazette. J'aimerais lire les inepties qu'ils peuvent inventer sur ma famille.

Albert prit la monnaie, et donna à Alaric un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Theodora n'eut pas le temps de lire ce qu'il avait en gros titre, que son oncle le roula dans sa poche arrière de son jean, salua le marchand de journaux et entraîna sa nièce dans son sillage. Au détour d'une rue, Theodora aperçu quatre elfes de maison qui faisait les courses pour leur maître, c'est dernier portait chacun une taie d'oreiller propre et neuve et de petits chaussons neuf. Gweenie se trouvait parmi eux et parlait avec entrain à l'elfe se trouvant à côté d'elle.

\- Gweenie a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis comme elle, constata Theodora en souriant.

\- Oui! Ici les elfes de maisons sont mieux considéré que les autres dans la plupart des grandes familles de sorciers.

\- Comme les Malefoy!

\- Oui, entre autres.

\- Theodora! appela une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut aussi sans même se retourner.

\- Allegra!

Son amie Allegra, s'avança pour la saluer.

\- Deux semaines sans te voir c'est plutôt long, dit Allegra dans un sourire canaille.

\- D'habitude, on ne se voit quasiment jamais durant les vacances!

\- Il faut croire, que c'est le destin. Combien de temps restes-tu à Hollowsmeade?

\- Pas longtemps, ma mère et ma tante cherchent à ouvrir une seconde boutique ici!

\- Si tu es encore là dans trois jours, il y a le grand feu d'artifice pour célébrer la naissance d'Hollowsmeade. On pourrait y insister ensemble.

Theodora observait son oncle qui parlait avec un villageois, il riait aux éclats ce que Theodora ne l'avait plus vue faire depuis l'annonce du retour de son père. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie et lut dans ses yeux " _l'espoir_ ".

\- D'accord!

\- Parfait, dit Allegra en sautant presque de joie, ma première fête ici et je vais la passer avec la famille fondatrice.

 **.**

Chaque jour, Hollowsmeade, laissait entrevoir une nouvelle facette. Les rues se remplissaient de gens et de préparatifs pour le grand soir et même sa propre famille fut contaminée par l'ambiance festive. Il fallait dire, qu'Hollowsmeade regorgeait d'animation en tous genres sur chaque place et dans chaque coin de rue. Et plus le grand jour approchait, plus les habitants affichaient une certaine fierté, qui se traduisait par des chants, des danses, des tours de magie en tous genres et même des spectacles de jonglerie en tous genres. Un éleveur d'animal fantastique, s'arrêta pour présenter aux enfants moldus des créatures qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Les enfants riaient et s'émerveillaient devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Theodora découvrait la vie à Hollowsmeade et semblait tellement plus simple que celle qu'elle vivait actuellement à Londres. La veille de la fête, elle surprit sa mère, oncle Alaric et tante Ellie, parler du manoir. Sa mère, voulait le reprendre et perpétuer les valeurs et traditions familiales qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Theodora n'avait malheureusement pas pu entendre la suite de la conversation, car tante Ellie l'avait surprise Benjamin et elle a écouté plus d'une fois aux portes et les avait sérieusement réprimandé.

Le jour de la fête était arrivé, la tension et l'excitation qui régnait dans la demeure étaient palpable. Tous les enfants, furent mis à contribution pour décoré la maison. Theodora, William et Benjamin, furent de corvée pour aller chercher les fleurs et autres décorations manquantes pour décorer la maison. Les plus jeunes, devaient nettoyer les sols pour aider tante Lena, tandis que Mélissandre aidait tante Ellie et Gweenie à préparer les différents mets pour recevoir le village entier qui se presserait dans le manoir, lorsque le feu d'artifice serait terminer pour finir dans une grande fête endiablée.

Dehors, les villageois avaient déjà commencé une partie de la fête. Ils avaient déjà été chercher les serviettes, assiettes et gobelets, les snacks, ... Il ne leur restait plus qu'à acheter les roses blanches, dont les pétales et certaines entières viendraient parachever la décoration.

\- Bonjour, dit William dans un sourire.

\- Bienvenu, vous êtes de la famille Hollowitz, vous venez chercher les deux caisses de pétales de roses blancs? demanda la fleuriste.

\- Euh oui, mais je pensais que l'on n'aurait que les roses, dit William perdu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, un camion, fait livrer le reste de la commande mais votre famille, viens toujours chercher les deux caisses de pétales. C'est une sorte de tradition.

Theodora sourit devant la tête de son cousin et eut bien du mal à ne pas se moquer de lui.

Après les courses, le retour au manoir se fit dans une certaine excitation due aux nombreux préparatifs pour la fête de ce soir. Robert avait trouvé un vieux post de radio dans l'un des placards, que Gweenie s'empressa d'un claquement de doigt d'activer. La station de radio était bien évidemment celle de la petite bourgarde. Hollowsmeade avait sa propre station radio, lorsqu'un couple de sorciers et de moldus s'installa en ville et fit découvrir les joies de pouvoir écouter les musiques des deux mondes. Après tout il en fallait pour tous les goûts...

La musique faisait danser tante Ellie et oncle Robert et donnèrent la même idée à Alaric et sa femme Lena. Nathaniel essayait de se cacher gêné que ses parents se donnent en spectacle, Mélissandre et William les regardaient de temps à autre tout en continuant d'installer les décorations. Theodora, Nathaniel, Auriana et Zelena souriait, l'atmosphère de joie et de fête qui régnait dans le manoir fit verser une larme de joie à Gweenie. La seule qui souriait sans sourire était Nymphadora, qui était replongée dans ses propres pensées. Les souvenirs de Tom étaient comme des poignards aiguisés qui venaient la tourmentés. Lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, après sa sixième année à Poudlard, Tom avait demandé la main de Nyme à son père lors de la fête. Elle se souvint que toute la soirée Tom, avait dansé avec elle et quel danseurs! Elle se laissait couler trop facilement dans ses bras et en oubliait presque qui il était réellement, sans se douter que cette fête et les quatre prochaines seraient les dernières qu'elle passerait à ses côtés. Mais l'image de Lily revint dans sa mémoire et tous ce qui s'était passé la nuit du 31 octobre, alors que Nyme s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa famille pour le repas de Halloween...

\- Maman, est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda la voix de sa fille inquiète.

Nyme regarda autour d'elle, Elliope et Alaric s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, interrompant leurs danses avec leurs époux.

\- Cette fête... commença Nyme les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous savons! dit Alaric en prenant sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

Ellie se plaça à côté de sa sœur, et lui caressa le dos avec une douceur maternelle. Les enfants observaient la scène avec un sourire mêlé de joie et de tristesse. Lena et Robert se rapprochèrent des enfants et sur un signe de tête d'Ellie et de Nyme, ils entraînèrent tout le monde dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Gwennie suivait de son petit pas sautillant et s'assit sur le sol pour écouter l'histoire, même si elle y avait insisté. Nyme prit place dans le fauteuil une place où ses parents s'installaient pour leur compter l'histoire de leur famille ou encore des histoires inventées et les contes de Beedle le Barde, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elliope prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Alaric s'appuya dessus. Theodora, Mélissandre et Benjamin, s'assirent sur le fauteuil trois place, William sur l'autre divan une place juste en face de son oncle et ses tantes et les trois derniers s'assirent par terre juste en face de leurs parents près de Gweenie. Robert et Lena, quant à eux restèrent debout derrière le siège de William. Et dans un silence religieux, tous attendaient ce qui allait suivre.

\- Vous ne devrez répéter ce que vous allez entendre à personne! averti Ellie.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Zelena curieuse

\- Parce que ce que vous allez entendre est plutôt invraisemblable lorsque l'on connaît assez bien le personnage, dit Alaric dans un sourire malicieux.

Theodora et William haussèrent les épaules en se regardant surpris.

\- La fête en l'honneur de la création d'Hollowsmeade, commença Nyme, a toujours été une véritable célébration pour notre famille. Les villageois, avaient l'occasion de venir au manoir que quelques fois par an. Enfants, lorsque nous n'allions pas encore à Poudlard, nous fêtions Halloween en récoltant des bonbons dans les rues avant de faire la fête avec tous les villageois dans le manoir. Nous répétions ce schéma à Noël et au nouvel an, pour garder un certain contact avec les villageois, qui nous remercient pour la protection que nous leur offrons durant la fête de la création du village.

\- Ça sonne encore un peu comme au Moyen Âge, dit Mélissandre.

\- C'est le cas, dit Elliope avec douceur, notre famille, leur assurent une protection et aucun jugement sur leurs familles. De nos jours, les familles de moldus et de sorciers sont fréquentes, mais à l'époque de la création d'Hollowsmeade, les gens entendaient des rumeurs sur une famille de sorciers qui pouvait leur apporter une protection, si ses derniers avaient épousé un moldu.

\- C'était le cas de Mérope, la mère de Tom, dit Nyme avec douceur. Elle figure sur les registres du village et vivait une petite maison miteuse dans l'une des impasses qui aujourd'hui, tiens toujours debout et qui sera bientôt réaménagée dans les années qui suivent. Elle y vivait avec son époux Tom Jedusor.

Les enfants furent bouche bée, d'entendre que leur oncle portait exactement le même nom que son père.

\- Enfin si on pouvait appeler cela un époux! dit Elliope. D'après le journal de notre grand-père, il fait mention du mari de Mérope : " _Je suis étonné de constater le regard sans expression de cet homme à chaque fois que je le vois! Il semble vouer un amour vide et sans bornes à son épouse._ " Mais quelques années après, il fait mention de l'état du couple en écrivant : " _Tom à quitter Mérope, il est partis et est venue me voir au manoir, non seulement pour présenter ses excuses sur son comportement étrange de ses dernières années, mais aussi pour dire qu'il quittait le village et rentrait chez lui à Little Angleton. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sain d'esprit._ "

\- Et tu as réussi à retenir tout ça, dit Alaric surprit.

\- J'ai lu la quasi-totalité des journaux de la famille et comme j'ai une mémoire photographique, je retiens facilement, dit Elliope avec fierté. Par la suite, grand-père, a écrit que s'il avait su que Mérope était enceinte, il lui aurait offert un logement et il s'en voulait pour cela, il la comprit quand Ulrich à parler de Tom Jedusor dans l'une de ses lettres. C'était avant que Tom ne découvre la vérité sur sa famille.

\- C'est ça que vous vouliez nous parler et qui serait si choquant, dit Benjamin.

\- Non, on s'est un peu égaré, dit Alaric en souriant de plus belle.

\- Enfin soit, continua Nyme sur le même ton doux, lorsque Tom est revenu, il a conclu tout de suite un accord avec mon père, il savait que certaine famille de sang-mêlé se mariaient avec des sangs purs et que le comter devenait, un endroit stratégique pour sa cause. Certaines familles, on rejoint les mangemorts soit de peur soit pour protéger leur famille. A vrai dire, les trois quarts des enfants d'ici, est à Poudlard et le reste dans une école qu'une moldue à créer pour eux dans le village avant qu'ils n'aient au collège que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. Mais dès qu'un moldu quitte Hollowsmeade, il n'a que le souvenir d'un village où il fait bon vivre et oublie les sorciers qu'il a rencontrés dans le village.

\- C'est moi ou vous vous égarez de plus en plus, dit Mélissandre vexer de ne pas entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- D'accord, mais nous tenions à ce que vous sachiez le plus de chose possible sur Hollowsmeade.

\- Mais si papa quitte Hollowsmeade, il ne se souviendra pas des sorciers, c'est triste, dit William en feignant la tristesse.

\- Je suis immunisé contre le sortilège de la ville, puisque j'ai épousé une Hollowitz, le jour ou j'ai épousé votre mère, j'ai prêté serment et à chaque fois que je venais, je repartais avec tous mes souvenirs, dit oncle Robert avec une certaine fierté.

\- À chaque fête de la création d'Hollowsmeade, continua Nyme, Tom revenait, c'était comme une tradition pour lui, père l'invitait pour qu'il puisse un peu se distraire durant la fête, car tout le monde le considérait comme faisant partie de la famille. L'année de mes seize ans, je venais de terminer ma sixième année à Poudlard et mon père annonça à tout le monde qu'il avait promis ma main à Tom, sans se douter du véritable enjeu qui se jouait derrière, j'étais très en colère ce soir-là, et durant les danses que je faisais avec lui, je n'hésitais pas à lui marcher sur les pieds, mais cela l'amusait et le confortait dans le choix qu'il avait fait. Ce soir-là, il m'a rejoint sur le bord de la falaise et m'a assuré qu'il gagnerait mes faveurs de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, que je serais à lui que je le veuille ou non.

\- Très romantique, dit Mélissandre dans une pique.

\- Oui, ria Nyme, en y repensant, je me suis rendu compte que cela sonnait plus comme une menace. L'année suivante, dès mon retour de Poudlard, j'ai été marié à lui et sans le comprendre, le soir de la fête, j'ai passé une bonne soirée malgré tout, comme toutes les autres fêtes qui on suivit. Ils savaient se montrer aimables et charmants en présence du village entier, doux et intentionnée envers sa femme, y compris dans le privé mais devant les mangemorts, il redevenait Lord Voldemort. Un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il se réjouissait que le monde des sorciers lui appartienne et qu'il en finisse avec tout ça. Je lui avais même proposé de tout laisser tomber et il m'a répondu, que vivre ailleurs ne changerait sans doute rien, qu'il me donnerait le monde s'il le fallait. Cette année-là, je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de Theodora et sa réaction fût au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé à ce moment-là. Il s'est baissé sur mon ventre et a commencé à lui parler, et sa jusqu'à sa naissance, je sentais bien que Theodora était moins agitée lorsque son père lui parlait.

Les plus jeunes la regardaient surpris, tout comme les plus âgés, mais pas les adultes qui avaient vu ce changement de comportement bon nombre de fois.

Nyme continua son histoire sur la dernière soirée à Hollowsmeade, qu'ils passeraient ensemble tous les trois, avant la chute, avant la nuit où tout bascula que ce soit dans la vie de Nyme comme celle du reste de sa famille. Robert parla de Tom, lui aussi, qu'il avait trouvé bizarre et que lors de certaines fêtes en famille, Tom pouvait se montrer agréable, laissant ses propres ambitions de côté pour savourer des moments qu'il n'a pas connu.

 **.**

C'était l'heure du feu d'artifice, Theodora avait rejoint Allegra sur la plage en bas de la falaise pour regarder le feu d'artifice, profitant ainsi de la marée basse. Benjamin et William, avaient rejoint les filles pour profiter d'un moment juste entre eux, Mélissandre ayant préféré rester sur la colline avec le reste de la famille. Theodora avait bien entendu révéler certaines informations sur son père à Allegra.

\- Ça ne colle pas au personnage, dit Allegra suspicieuse.

\- Peut-être qu'il a réussi à embobiner toute la famille, dit William. Je l'ai toujours dit que ce type est bizarre.

\- Si c'est son don de Legilimens, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas réussi à t'avoir, dit Benjamin en souriant d'un air taquin.

\- Les legilimens pourraient s'influencer les uns et les autres, dit William sérieux, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans l'histoire? Pourquoi nous raconter cela maintenant qu'il est revenu? Par le passé, la moindre question sur oncle Tom faisait bondir nos parents, donc pourquoi maintenant?

\- Il se trame quelques choses chez les adultes, mais aller savoir ce que c'est? dit Allegra suspicieuse. Le fait que vous m'en parliez pourrait vous causer des problèmes, chez moi aussi mes parents sont étranges, mon père répéte sans arrêt que Voldemort protégera notre famille, à chaque repas, il répète cette phrase comme un mantra. J'ai l'impression qu'il compte rejoindre les mangemorts!

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Zacharia, d'Émilia et d'Anna? questionna Theodora inquiète.

\- J'en ai eu de Zacharia et d'Émilia, commença Allegra dans un sourire. Le père de Zacharia, la énormément questionner sur le retour de ton père et en ce qui concerne Émilia, ses parents pense que ce que la Gazette du Sorcier écrit est un poil un peu trop faux à leur goût. Rien que la semaine dernière, ils ont parlé de toi, en te décrivant comme une psychopathe prête a tout pour retrouver son père et que c'était en réalité toi qui avais lâcher le basilic en deuxième année et que Dumbledore et Potter te couvraient. D'après Émilia, sa mère a beaucoup ri en lisant l'article, car beaucoup te connaisse assez bien que pour prouver le contraire.

\- Il cherche à diffamer toute la famille Hollowitz-Willnorf- Jedusor, dit Benjamin. J'ai lu un truc amusant sur moi l'autre jour, je me demande qui peut raconter autant de bêtise sur notre famille.

\- Fudge y est pour beaucoup, il devient complètement fou, il a demandé une enquête sur toute notre famille récemment et cherche à suspendre le droit de révéler le secret à Hollowsmeade. Les habitants sont sur le point d'imploser, c'est pour cela que notre famille est revenue au complet pour les vacances. Pour éviter que cela ne dégénère, certains moldus présents depuis des générations et des générations sont sur le point de quitter la ville. Nos parents ont eu une réunion dans la mairie pour discuter de la situation calmement, dit William avec calme.

\- C'est pire qu'on ne le pensait, dit Allegra, le retour de ton père est en train de diviser tout le monde.

\- C'est différent de la première fois, dit Theodora, d'après ce que j'avais lu, la première fois il avait divisé la communauté par la force, mais là, elle se disloque d'elle-même, car beaucoup ne veulent pas croire à son retour. Donc il se fait plus calme et laisse les choses se faire. Fudge va perdre son poste s'il continue de s'entêter comme il le fait.

Une première explosion résonna dans la pénombre et une magnifique gerbe de lumière dorée éclaira le ciel sombre de cette douce nuit d'été. Interrompant leur discussion, ils laissèrent la beauté du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les émerveiller.

Après le feu d'artifice, tout le village au complet se dirigea vers le manoir, ils en oublièrent de continuer de parler préférant laisser la fête les emporter. Ils burent de la bièreaubeurre, mangèrent de délicieux amuse-bouche préparer par Gweenie elle-même et dansèrent sur les musiques sans penser à aucun moment au retour de Voldemort, aux dénégations de la Gazette du sorcier, sans se demander si Harry était encore en vie. Ils faisaient la fête et sa leur permettaient de se vider la tête et d'oublier tous leurs soucis.


	5. Ch4 - Les petits tracas de la vie

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici enfin la suite de l'histoire! Et j'ai décidé de faire un petit changement de publication pour l'histoire, un chapitre tous les quinze jours, afin de me laisser prendre un maximum d'avance pour que durant ses vacances-ci, vous n'ayez pas droit à un chapitre mais au moins trois, ce qui me permettra sans doute de reprendre dans les mois la publication de chaque vendredi par semaine! Un mal pour un bien, mais j'espère que vous serez quand même content de découvrir la suite de l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir que la vie n'est pas rose en ce moment pour Nymphadora et Theodora, et cela ne fait que commencer, puisque même à Poudlard cela va continuer, enfin je n'en dis pas d'avantage._

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre pour cette fois, mais j'espère répondre à vos review au prochain chapitre !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouve durant les vacances de Toussaint pour la suite de l'histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 _ **Les petits tracas de la vie**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Le jour du grand départ était arrivé, les aux revoir avec Gweenie déchirèrent le cœur de tous les membres de la famille en particulier les plus jeunes qui auraient voulus rester encore un peu plus longtemps. Il fallait dire que Hollowsmeade était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre.

Theodora prit la main de sa mère et transplanèrent dans la petite demeure à Londres. En regardant autour d'elle, cela lui fit un certain plaisir de retrouver les choses familières de son enfance. Mais la maison semblait bien vide sans le reste de sa famille pour animer les lieux et elle fut vite prise de mélancolie envers Hollowsmeade, où durant tout son séjour, elle n'avait été qu'une enfant Hollowitz parmi les villageois qui lui avaient parlé avec sympathie et respect. Et pas comme à Poudlard où certains de ces condisciples la voyaient comme l'enfant de Lord Voldemort. Pendant un court instant dans sa vie, elle n'était pas définie par son père, mais par apport aux restes de sa famille et elle s'était à nouveau sentie heureuse, vivante et pleine d'assurance, comme lorsque sa mère était revenue auprès d'elle, il y a des années d'ici.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Deux jours après leur retour, Elliope transplana en catastrophe dans la petite demeure calme, faisant sursauter Mérope sur son perchoir et qui profitait de ce moment de calme pour se reposer. Étrangement, Theodora ne s'était pas encore tracassé de ne pas recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, Neville, Allegra, Zacharia et Émilia, l'avaient signalé dans leurs lettres. Mais Theodora avait répondu avec un certain calme qu'elles allaient surement arriver d'ici peu.

En attendant, Theodora bénéficiait d'une conversation assez animée à propos du refus du ministère de leur accorder le droit d'ouvrir une seconde boutique.

\- Attends je te lis la lettre qui est arrivé chez moi ce matin, siffla Ellie. Madame Willnorf, suite à votre demande d'ouvrir une seconde boutique au sein de votre village natal et tenue par votre sœur sous votre accord. Nous avons décidé de vous refuser les fonds d'investissement et notre accord, car votre sœur est encore trop instable que pour tenir une boutique seule, suite aux élucubrations dont elle a fait preuve fin juin en affirmant avec le professeur Dumbledore et vous-même, le retour de son époux! Son cas particulier, a été remis sur la pile des dossiers pour la renvoyer à Ste Mangouste, si ses élucubrations persistaient. Je vous prie madame Willnorf d'accepter nos... Ah je n'en reviens pas que Fudge, veux te renvoyer à Ste Mangouste!

Theodora était bouche bée par la lettre que sa tante avait lue, le ministre de la magie voulait lui retirer sa mère pour la deuxième fois.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire sa, dit Theodora entre colère et indignation.

\- Merci Théa! souligna Ellie. L'ennuie c'est qu'ils ont déjà commencé à pourrir la vie de notre famille. Alaric, a été renvoyer des Aurors ce matin, sur ordre de Fudge, le motif du renvoi n'est pas encore connus par Alaric et il sait que cela à un rapport avec Nyme. Et en me rendant sur le chemin de Traverse se matin, il y a un avis du ministère qui stipulait que la boutique a été fermer sur ordre du ministre de la magie pour manque de conformité. Je rêve, ils sont en train de nous faire payer, les erreurs du passé.

\- Tu penses que Fudge, va essayer de ne pas faire revenir Theodora à Poudlard? demanda Nyme.

Un autre crac strident retentit dans la maison. Alaric pénétra dans le salon essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Il vient d'essayer à l'instant, dit Alaric essouffler. J'étais au Ministère pour parler à Rufus Scrimgour, pour comprendre le motif de mon renvoi et ce dernier, m'a dit que Fudge montait tout le ministère contre tous ceux qui prendrait parti pour Dumbledore, Mr Weasley est dans le collimateur de Fudge aussi, mais il ne trouve pas de motif pour le renvoyer, puisqu'il fait son travail.

\- Et que t'as dit Rufus? demanda Nyme avec calme.

\- Que même si Fudge essayait de me renvoyer, ce n'était pas lui qui devait décider de mon statut, il m'a fait re signer un contract, car il n'y avait aucun motif valable pour me mettre à la porte.

\- Au moins, un qui a su récupérer son travail, dit Ellie en relâchant un rien la pression. Mais tu viens de dire que Fudge avait essayé de faire renvoyer Theodora de Poudlard?

\- Oui, Dumbledore a encore affirmé que les sceller étaient toujours en place et que l'année de sa deuxième année, Theodora était incapable de comprendre le Fourchelang à ce moment-là, commença Alaric. Fudge pense que c'est elle qui a ouvert la chambre et non Ginny Weasley, sous l'influence de Tom.

\- Mais je n'ai entendu qu'un long sifflement dans ma tête, dit Theodora qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Dumbledore a fait soumettre un vote magenmagot, continua Alaric, et ils ont voté en faveurs que Potter et Theodora devaient rester à Poudlard car ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible, l'une des membres à même citer tes notes et ton comportement exemplaire à Poudlard. Mais sa ne m'étonnerait même pas que Fudge, cherche à faire virer Potter d'ici peu.

Alaric s'essaya sur le fauteuil, prêt de la cheminer, il semblait fatiguer. Toute sa famille, semblait fatiguée et cela inquiétait Theodora. Une lettre passa par le conduit de la cheminée et atterrit devant Theodora, qui la prit d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'elle lut l'écriture de l'adresse et qu'elle reconnut l'écriture d'Allegra, son cœur s'allégea et elle souffla de soulagement.

\- C'est Allegra, dit Theodora en ouvrant la lettre en souriant.

Le reste de la famille qui était resté tendue jusqu'aux paroles de Theodora relâchèrent la tension. Theodora lu la lettre, apparemment déjà au courant de tout ce qui se passait au ministère et maintenant son soutien indescriptible envers sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle est au courant! annonça Theodora.

\- La nouvelle va se répandre jusqu'à Hollowsmeade, dit Nymphadora.

Une seconde lettre pénétra dans le salon et Theodora remarqua que sa mère l'attrapa au vol. Lorsqu'elle, l'ouvrit, son visage blêmit.

\- C'est la commission d'enquête pour les maladies magiques, dit Nyme la voix légèrement tremblante.

Alaric et Elliope se rapprochèrent de leur sœur qui lisait la lettre.

\- Que dit la lettre? demanda Ellie.

\- Mon cas va être réévalué devant la commission, qui statuera sur un possible retour à Ste Mangouste ou...

Nyme s'arrêta, les larmes inondaient ses yeux et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater maintenant en sanglots.

\- Ou quoi? demanda Theodora inquiète.

Nyme laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, et regarda sa fille, son petit visage exprimait l'inquiétude.

\- Ou m'envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban!

Le monde de Theodora s'écroulait littéralement sous ses pieds et la jeune fille qui était debout se rassit à bout de forces sur le divan, sa tante Ellie, s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. Et Theodora laissa libre cours à ses pleure, car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard, Theodora attendait sa mère dans le couloir du ministère, sa tante Ellie et son oncle Alaric étaient aux côtés de sa mère, tandis qu'elle attendait dans le couloir. Son oncle Alaric, avait demandé si Theodora ne pouvait pas témoigner en faveur de sa mère, mais le juge et Cornelius Fudge, refusa la présence de Theodora dans l'auditoire. Theodora s'était donc assise sur les dalles froides, en attendant sa mère. Elle espérait que tout son passe pour le mieux à l'intérieur et que la première séance serait positive pour elle. Perdre sa mère maintenant, serait un coup encore plus dur maintenant qu'elle était habituée à l'avoir à ses côtés depuis ses huit ans.

Les minutes s'écoulaient devenant des heures, lorsque les premiers membres du jury sortirent hors de la salle. Certains saluèrent Theodora respectueusement, d'autres l'ignorèrent purement et simplement. Lorsque le médecin qui s'était occupé de sa mère à Ste Mangouste sortit, ce dernier s'arrêta devant Theodora et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour, petite demoiselle, dit l'homme en souriant.

Theodora sourit et le salua poliment.

\- Bonjour, docteur!

\- Mon Dieu, ce n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai connue à Ste Mangouste, mais une jeune femme! Je tenais à te dire que tu avais tous mon soutien et que t'as maman en bénéficie aussi.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a une chance de pouvoir continuer de vivre normalement?

\- Ce que j'ai observé aujourd'hui, prouve que t'as mère est guérie! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien pour elle!

Le médecin se releva, salua la jeune fille et s'éloigna.

Lorsque le ministre de la magie sortit, il n'eut pas un seul regard pour elle. Theodora se releva et vit sa famille sortir à leur tour de la salle. Le sourire d'Ellie, prouvait les dire du médecin, la première audience c'était bien passer.

\- Alors? demanda Theodora

\- Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, dit Alaric.

\- Donc, tout se passe bien? demanda Theodora.

\- Je serais encore auditionné dans quelques jours, mais je m'éloigne d'Azkaban et de Ste Mangouste à la vitesse de l'éclair, déclara sa mère.

\- Je le savais qu'il n'avait rien à te reprocher, dit Ellie en déposant une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

Theodora souriait de bonheurs, le médecin avait donc raison, sa mère allait s'en sortir et elle ne serait pas séparer d'elle à nouveau.

 **.**

Le soir, Theodora profitait d'un moment de calme après le départ de toute sa famille au complet de la petite maison de Londres. Ils avaient fêté, la première audience réussie et l'ambiance générale de la maison paraissaient plus détendues que les derniers jours. Sa mère rangeait la cuisine et Theodora s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité. L'ouragan qu'avait provoqué le ministère était passé et Theodora comptait bien en profiter.

Alors que Theodora se perdait dans la pénombre de la rue, elle crut remarquer quelque chose ramper, mais son esprit devait surement divaguer et imaginer le pire vu la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Un lampadaire s'éteignit puis un second, encore un autre un peu plus loin et d'un coup la rue tout entière s'éteignit.

\- Maman, la rue vient de s'éteindre!

\- La ville à peut être un problème dans la zone d'alimentation où se trouve le cartier? Mais si c'était le cas les lumières de la maison se serait éteinte, cela doit juste provenir de la rue!

Theodora n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où elle avait vu la chose ramper, une silhouette sombre s'avançait dans la rue et elle s'arrêta en face du trottoir, là où la barrière séparait la maison de la rue. L'homme avait l'air bizarre et quelque chose en lui la terrifiait et puis sous le capuchon, elle crut discerner des yeux injectés de sang, la description qu'Harry avait faite de son père fin juin lui revint en mémoire.

\- Maman!

Sa mère se précipita vers sa fille, elle voulut la rassurer mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle reconnut la silhouette encapuchonnée devant la fenêtre.

\- Theodora, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre, doucement!

La jeune fille s'exécuta en douceur et arriva dans les bras de sa mère.

\- C'est...

\- Oui!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Et d'un coup tout devint si froid autour d'elles. La joie et le bonheur s'étaient envolés et un froid glacial pénétrèrent ses os.

" _Tu ne crains rien de moi, Theodora!_ dit la voix sifflante résonnant à travers les murs"

\- Tom, tu n'as rien à faire ici! dit sa mère sur un ton sifflant.

" _J'attends depuis suffisamment longtemps!_ "

\- Elle n'est pas prête, tu peux le voir par toi-même! Laisse-là tranquille encore un moment!

" _Bien, mais ce que j'ai pu voir me suffit déjà largement!_ "

La sensation de froid s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, les lumières des réverbères éclairaient à nouveau la rue et la silhouette de son père avait disparu dans la nuit. Theodora resserra sa mère autour d'elle, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie ce soir était encore plus intense que celle qu'elle avait ressentie tout l'après-midi. Son père avait parlé dans sa tête, mais aussi dans celle de sa mère. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant à chaque minute qui passait et Theodora eut peur pour la vie d'Harry.

\- Theodora, je dois prévenir Alaric, tu ne dois pas rester à la maison pour le moment, dit sa mère en la réconfortant.

\- Et je vais aller chez Alaric le reste des vacances?

\- Non, Alaric va te conduire dans un endroit sûr, tu n'en'auras que pour quelques semaines!

\- Mais et toi?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le ministère m'a déjà à l'œil, je ne peux pas t'y conduire moi-même, mais je viendrais te rendre visite lors des réunions!

\- Des réunions? Où est-ce que vous allez m'emmener?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt!


	6. Ch5 - L'ordre du phoenix

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici enfin la suite de l'histoire! Je suis désolé de ne plus avoir publié depuis Novembre 2018, mais bon ma grossesse a été compliqué, entre les préparatifs pour l'arrivé de notre petit loulou, devoir me reposer avant l'arrivé du bébé, je n'avais plus eu une minute à moi. Et depuis le 29 Mars 2019, je suis devenue la maman, d'un petit garçon qui aujourd'hui à déjà deux mois, il m'a fallut du temps pour me faire à cette nouvelle vie et a se nouveau rythme. Mais bon, cette nouvelle vie, me prend énormément de temps entre les biberons, les changes, les visites ONE et pédiatre et le ménage, je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire. Par chance, j'avais écrit certain chapitres en avance. Et l'histoire avance plus vite sur Wattpad que sur ce site, je comptes bien finir toutes les fanfictions que j'ai commencé, mais cela risque de prendre du temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de publier un nouveau chapitre tous les mois, afin de me laisser le temps d'écrire les suites. Croyez-moi, pour mon bien-être et comme celui de mon fils, je suis obligé de faire cela. J'écris d'abord les suites sur Wattpad, parce que je n'ai presque plus accès à mon ordinateur portable. Mais je ne vous oublies pas et voici enfin la suite tant attendue!_

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre pour cette fois, mais j'espère répondre à vos review au prochain chapitre !_

 ** _Emy réponds à vos review_**

 **Lys-d'O Black :** _Whoua je sais que j'y réponds très tard, mais oh la la je suis sous le choc! Tu as dévoré le premier tome et le début de celle-ci! Je me sens très honoré et heureuse que l'histoire te plaise! Merci pour toute tes review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Merci!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouve le 30 Juin, pour la suite de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous lire est toujours un immense plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 _ **L'ordre du Phoenix**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- Mais dis-moi où tu m'emmène ? demanda Theodora

Son oncle Alaric la regarda avec douceur et un petit air malicieux. Dehors l'air du matin n'était pas aussi frais qu'elle l'avait espéré, il faisait même chaud pour ce début de matinée.

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite! Donne-moi la main!

Theodora donna la main à son oncle, elle regarda en arrière pour voir si elle pouvait apercevoir la maison où elle avait grandi et aussi sa mère, mais Alaric l'avait emmené assez loin pour ne pas être dérangé. Et dans un bruit de pétard, ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans un parc. Theodora était sûr qu'en fait, sa mère et Alaric lui faisaient une blague.

\- Tu te moques de moi, on n'a absolument pas bougé! dit Theodora qui commençait à perdre patience.  
\- Oh mais si, nous avons bougé, suis-moi petit monstre!

La jeune fille suivit son oncle, sortant du parc par une barrière qui longeait une rue, et plus curieux encore, les maisons ne ressemblaient en rien à celle de sa rue. Son oncle s'arrêta entre la maison onze et treize. Theodora qui commençait à perdre patience nota qu'il manquait un chiffre dans la rue.

\- Euh... où est le numéro douze?

Son oncle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

\- Lis-le dans ta tête et admire!

Sur le parchemin, il était écrit " _L'ordre du Phoenix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd_ ". Son oncle lui reprit le parchemin des mains et Theodora regarda à nouveau les maisons onze et treize, mais toujours pas de...

Soudain, les maisons de la rue semblèrent glissées pour laisser apparaître une maison qui n'était pas là auparavant. Theodora bouche bée observait la scène, ne se rendant pas bien compte du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les habitants dans les maisons alentour ne se rendaient pas compte que leurs maisons étaient en train de bouger.

\- Viens, tout le monde attend de rencontrer ou de revoir la fille de Voldemort, dit Alaric dans un sourire malicieux.  
\- Ils doivent penser que je suis un monstre!  
\- Tu n'en es pas loin!

Son oncle ouvrit la porte à sa nièce, qui monta les marches quatre à quatre, presser de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Décidément, la magie la faisait toujours autant rêvé que lorsqu'elle était enfant.

À l'intérieur, Theodora se retrouva dans un couloir sombre. Le hall avait une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et de pourriture. Elle espérait juste que cette odeur horrible n'était pas présente dans toute la maison, sinon elle n'osait pas s'imaginé rester ici durant plusieurs. Elle préférai rentrée chez elle ou supporter son horrible paternel. Les deux options semblaient être soudainement devenues très tentante.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais ajouter un peu de lumière, dit Alaric.

Il y eut un léger sifflement puis des lampes à Gaz à l'ancienne s'allumèrent donnant au lieu un aspect encore plus sinistre. Décidément, l'option supporter sont père devenait de plus en plus tentant. Le papier sur les murs se décollait et le tapis était usé jusqu'à la corde. Elle remarqua certains motifs en forme de serpents et se demandait si le lieu sûr en question n'était pas là où son père se cachait. On entendit des petits pas presser dans les pièces adjacentes et les cheveux roux d'une petite femme bien portante apparurent.

\- Ah Theodora, viens manger tu dois avoir faim, dit madame Weasley.

Theodora écarquilla les yeux- surprise de voir madame Weasley dans pareil taudis- et se tourna vers son oncle Alaric, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire éclatant. La jeune fille avança suivie de près par son oncle qui avait l'air amusé par la situation. Lorsque Theodora arriva à hauteur de madame Weasley, elle prit Theodora dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante et maternelle.

\- Regardez qui est arrivé, dit madame Weasley en lâchant Theodora pour la laisser à vue de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

Theodora remarqua les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione qui lui souriait, la famille Weasley était présente, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Ron et Ginny et assis un peu plus loin elle vit Sirius Black qui la regardait comme un père.

\- Theodora! s'exclama Sirius. La fille de Nyme, ici, si j'avais su que tu venais, nous aurions rangé un peu plus la maison.

Sirius avait dit cela avec un certain humour, mais Theodora en le voyant s'approcher d'elle eut un mouvement de recul malgré elle. Elle savait pourtant, qu'il était innocent dans les accusations qui planaient sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce mouvement de recul.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Sirius, dit madame Weasley.  
\- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu dois avoir lu des choses peu glorieuses sur mon compte, dit Sirius en avançant doucement. Et que même après m'avoir rencontré dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'année dernière, tu dois encore avoir un peu peur.  
\- Un beau tissu de mensonge, n'est-ce pas Sirius, dit Alaric en allant serrer la main de Black.

Theodora parut bouche bée, et commençait à comprendre. Sa mère lui avait déjà parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatorze ans. Sirius n'y était pour rien, s'était Peter qui avait commis le massacre, en faisant accuser Sirius par la suite. Theodora quitta l'étreinte réconfortante de madame Weasley et alla saluer Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la gifle de l'année dernière. Elle murmura un vague bonjour en la voyant approcher. Quant à Hermione, elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien! dit Hermione en lui souriant.  
\- Et moi qu'il ne te ne soit rien arrivé, dit Theodora.

Theodora fit encore quelques pas vers Sirius Black et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour! dit-elle timidement.

Sirius parut surpris par son Et lui serra la main à son tour. Ce qui détendit un rien Theodora.

\- Viens manger! dit Alaric.

Theodora s'assit à côté de son oncle et se servit en pancake et autres délices que madame Weasley avait préparé. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis, Alaric observa un instant sa nièce.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai amené ici? dit Alaric dans un sourire.  
\- Oui!  
\- C'est à cause de ton père!

Theodora parut surprise!

\- Je vais t'expliquer! continua Alaric en souriant. Tu te trouves dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix , un groupe qui œuvre dans l'ombre contre le retour de ton père et son projet pour revenir au pouvoir.  
\- Ses derniers temps, ce dernier s'est fait très discret, sauf pour une seule personne, toi, dit Sirius. Il ne se montre que dans les rares moments où tu t'y attends le moins. Comme hier soir, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'Ellie m'a expliqué.  
\- Ta mère ne veut pas que tu ailles le moindre contact avec lui pour le moment, car elle pense que tu n'es pas prête, dit Alaric, à mon humble avis tu ne le seras jamais suffisamment. Mais, il cherche à reformer votre famille sans tenir compte de ce que Nyme veut. Il a toujours agi ainsi, ce qui met ta mère dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, comme tu as pu le constater récemment.  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose? demanda Theodora.  
\- Non, dit Sirius, l'ennui c'est qu'il a un autre objectif en tête que de reformer sa famille et comme tu es encore assez faible dans la maîtrise de la Legilimencie, il pense pouvoir te contrôler plus facilement, ce qui n'arrangerait rien du tout.  
\- Comment sait-il pour...? mais Theodora arrêta de formuler sa question comprenant soudainement ce qui se passait. Les rumeurs...  
\- Tout se répand vite dans le monde des sorciers et les gens parlent, dit Alaric. Sirius a entendu Maugrey en parler avec Dumbledore, comme les pouvoirs légués par ton père se réveillent, des sorciers ont demandé de te suspendre du collège Poudlard pour protéger leurs enfants. Dumbledore a affirmé que tu n'étais pas une menace aux yeux du monde des sorciers et ce qui s'était réveillé n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que ton père t'a transmis.  
\- Je serais plus inquiet le jour où l'entièreté des pouvoirs que Voldemort t'a transmis seront entièrement réveillés, dit Sirius. Beaucoup de sorciers, pensent que tu risques de suivre ses traces, même si dans un sens tu traces ton propre chemin. À te regarder, j'ai l'impression que tu possèdes plus le caractère de ta mère que celui de ton père.  
\- Sa manière douce et maniérer de toujours tout calmer sans être trop impulsive? demanda Theodora.  
\- Sa, mais nous te connaissons assez bien dans notre famille pour savoir que tu as hérité de l'impulsivité de ton père, dit Alaric en souriant.

Theodora se mordit la lèvre, elle avait bien hérité de certains traits de caractère de son père.

\- Ce qui te rend différente de ton père, poursuivit Alaric, c'est que tu as été bien entourée durant ton enfance et surtout maintenant. C'est ta mère qui a eu l'idée de resserrer les liens entre vous les plus jeunes. Elle pense que cela vous aidera pour ce qu'il risque de se produire par la suite.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il risque de se produire? demanda Theodora.  
\- Je pense que c'est assez pour elle, pour le moment! s'exclama Mme Weasley à l'autre bout de la table. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore des jeunes oreilles qui ne voudraient pas entendre la suite.  
\- Oh mais si, cela nous intéresse, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Theodora pourrait se révéler plus grande menace que son père, dit Fred d'un air malicieux.  
\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, Fred, dit la voix de William depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Theodora semblait surprise mais aux combien heureuses de voir que son cousin était présent.

\- Tu fais toi aussi partie de l'ordre? demanda Theodora en souriant.  
\- Dès que ton père est revenu, Dumbledore m'a proposé de faire partie de l'ordre, dit William en s'approchant de sa cousine. Pas trop chambouler, petit monstre?  
\- Un peu, mais qui d'autres dans la famille en fait partie?  
\- Ma mère et ta tante Lena, en font aussi partie, dit Alaric, ta mère en fait partie aussi mais pas totalement, car ça risquerait de mettre ta vie et la sienne en danger.  
\- Ton père fait surveiller ta mère par Crabbe et Goyle, dit William sombrement.  
\- Attends les pères des deux idiots que Ben s'est amusé à terrifier! s'exclama Theodora.  
\- Oui! Eux...dit Sirius en souriant. Elle a du mordant, je l'aime bien cette petite! Elle tient beaucoup de sa mère.  
\- Attends d'ici quelques jours, tu verras qu'elle tient des deux, dit Alaric en souriant. Enfin bref, ta mère arrive à les semer les trois quarts du temps, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Cela rend complètement fou Tom et c'est à cause de ça qu'il vient jusque chez toi, il scrute et vérifie, si ce qu'on lui a raconté sur toi est réelle.  
\- Hum...hum... je pense qu'elle en a entendu assez pour aujourd'hui, dit madame Weasley arrêtant net leurs conversations.  
\- Mais Molly... commença à s'indigner Sirius.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, s'indigna madame Weasley. Lui parler de son père n'était pas ce que Nymphadora avait convenu avec nous, lorsque nous avons accepté de la garder durant cette semaine.  
\- Oh... dit Hermione, elle n'est là que pour une semaine...dommage!

Cette simple phrase, donna le sourire à Theodora.

Madame Weasley, entreprit de montrer la chambre de Theodora en lui disant de se taire dans la cage d'escalier pour éviter de réveiller un portrait. La jeune sorcière suivait madame Weasley non sans mal, Hermione la suivait de près. Une fois dans la chambre située au deuxième étage.

\- Il y a l'hippogriffe dans la chambre d'à côté et Fred et George sont au bout du couloir, si tu as besoin, dit madame Weasley.  
\- Merci, madame Weasley!  
\- Je vais te laisser t'installer.

Theodora entra dans la chambre et la trouva lugubre, une vraie famille de sang pur avait décoré cette maison ça c'était certain. Hermione la suivait de près. Lorsque Theodora déposa son sac à terre, elle essaya le lit qui était partiellement dur, une chose est sûre, elle ne saurait pas se reposer ici.

\- La chambre n'est pas belle, mais dès que l'on a su que tu venais, on a essayé de faire de notre mieux pour la rendre présentable, dit Hermione.  
\- Tu es là depuis quand?  
\- Je suis arrivée une semaine après les Weasley, dit Hermione. Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de ne pas en parler à Harry, ni à toi.  
\- Se peut se comprendre...

Un long silence s'ensuivit, l'un de ses silences gênant pour tout le monde dont Hermione mit fin rapidement.

\- Les journées sont longues ici, mais on aide madame Weasley à rendre la maison vivable et Sirius nous aident énormément.  
\- Je vous aiderai aussi, ça fera peut-être passer mon séjour ici plus vite.  
\- Tu n'es là que pour une semaine, ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées avant de rentrer chez toi! En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller bien?  
\- Je n'ai juste que l'air.

Hermione tiqua sur sa phrase et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, elle en avait certainement trop dit, et semblait avoir éveillé la curiosité de sa camarade. Theodora s'évertuait à sortir ses affaires de son sac pour les ranger par la suite dans l'une des étagères . Lorsqu'elle toucha quelque chose de dur au fond de son sac, elle le sortit et remarqua son journal intime. Sa mère avait dû le glisser là en pensant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

\- Ton journal, dit Hermione en montrant l'objet, il doit beaucoup te servir ses derniers temps?  
\- Pas tout le temps, j'y raconte souvent les choses qu'il m'arrive, comme lorsque nous avons séjourné à Hollowsmeade ou bien lorsque je vois mon père par la fenêtre et ce que je ressens dans ses moments.  
\- Il doit être bien utile, et comme il est ensorcelé, des pages se rajoutent au fur et à mesure que j'arrive vers la fin, mais sa taille reste pareille.  
\- C'est plutôt pratique!  
\- Oui!

Hermione voyait les doutes qui accaparait son amie, tout se lisait tellement facilement sur le visage de Theodora.

\- Tu désires peut-être en parler? demanda Hermione.

Theodora prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit des vacances qu'elle avait passé jusqu'à maintenant. Tout semblait si compliquer que les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans aucune difficulté. Elle lui raconta son séjour dans la ville natale de sa famille, comment elle s'y était sentie, la peur constante que son père débarque un jour chez elle et ne met sa vie sans dessus-desssous. Hermione écoutait, calmement Theodora, c'était ça qui lui avait manqué, une oreille prête à tout entendre. Non qu'elle ne puisse se confier à ses amis, mais elle ne savait pas tout leur raconter comme Hermione le faisait en tant que condisciple de maison.

Lorsque Theodora termina son récit, Hermione lui conta, tout ce qu'il s'était produit ici, qu'ils avaient su que des sorciers essayaient de mettre Theodora hors de Poudlard, mais comme le rappela Hermione, elle n'était une menace pour personne et la mettre sur la touche ne ferait que conformer les avis des sorciers sur le fait que Theodora soit dangereuse, alors qu'en apprenant à maîtriser sa magie, le monde des sorciers serait plus enclin à la laisser vivre sans être inquiété. Hermione lui expliqua qu'Harry devrait arriver durant les prochains jours car, il n'était plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. Theodora en venait à se demander, s'il avait déjà été en sécurité chez eux? Elles parlèrent durant un long moment et lorsque arriva l'heure du déjeuner, madame Weasley les appela.

En bas, il y avait nettement plus de monde, une femme se présenta comme étant Nymphadora Tonks, mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Tonks, Theodora se demandait bien pourquoi? Le professeur Maugrey était présent lui aussi et semblait de meilleure condition que fin juin. Mr Weasley vint l'accueillir chaleureusement, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Theodora, qui semblait planer sur un nuage devant la gentillesse de toutes ses personnes inconnues ou connues qui lui témoignaient autant de sympathie. Sa tante Elliope était présente durant le dîner et ne manqua pas de rappeler à Theodora de bien se tenir.

Le soir Theodora se baladait sans bruit dans la maison, profitant que tout le monde soit endormi pour visiter les lieux. Elle trouva Buck l'hippogriffe dans l'une des chambres et lui donna un gros morceaux de viande qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Buck se laissa caresser et Theodora s'émerveilla devant la beauté de l'animal qu'elle avait appris à étudier en troisième année avant que ce dernier ne blesse Malefoy.

\- Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort, lui dit Theodora, cela aurait été triste de tuer une si belle créature.  
\- C'est Harry et Hermione qui l'ont sauvé, dit Sirius.

Theodora sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver.

Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte et observait Theodora avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas!  
\- Harry et Hermione ne t'ont rien raconté car il devait garder cela secret, mais si je suis toujours là, en vie, c'est grâce à eux.  
\- Vous leur devez beaucoup.  
\- C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta mère.

Sirius Black s'approcha de Buck et commença à lui donner à manger. Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire? La comparaissait-il avec sa mère ?

\- Je viens souvent me réfugier auprès de Buck, lorsque je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'ordre, avoua-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
\- À qui appartient la maison? demanda Theodora en l'observant.  
\- À ma famille! Mon frère a d'ailleurs servi ton père, eux et leur manie du sang pur...  
\- Comme beaucoup de familles de sorciers...  
\- Pas la tienne, j'étais souvent le bienvenu chez les Hollowitz et les Potter, à y réfléchir, ton grand-père étais quelqu'un de bien... mais c'était il y a longtemps, ta mère ne voudrait certainement pas que je t'en parles.  
\- Vous avez donc bien connu ma famille?  
\- Ce n'est pas une histoire dont je suis prêt à parler, dit Sirius dans un sourire triste. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Ta mère m'en voudrait si je ne prenais pas soin de toi alors que tu es sous mon toit.

Theodora sourit.

Elle donna une dernière caresse à Buck et souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius. Elle ferma un rien la porte en laissant un cran ouvert et resta là quelques minutes, elle aurait voulu fouiller dans la tête de Sirius pour savoir à quoi il pensait réellement mais préféra s'abstenir, elle n'était pas encore assez douée pour entrer sans bruit dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

\- Je sais Buck, c'est une bonne personne, dommage que son père soit le mal incarné, soupira Black. Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide...

Theodora resta un instant à écouter, mais comme plus rien d'intéressant ne sortait de la pièce, Theodora décida de regagner sa chambre à coucher. Elle ouvrit alors son journal intime et resta un instant devant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

" _Cher Journal;_

 _J'ai découvert une société qui oeuvre contre mon père, un groupe de rebelles qui cherche à mettre fin aux agissements de mon père. D'après ce que j'ai appris et compris, l'Ordre du Phoenix existait déjà lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Je n'en sais pas plus sur ses membres, oncle Alaric en faisait déjà partie avec tante Ellie, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire davantage à cause de Mme Weasley. Je pense qu'elle cherche à nous protéger des trop nombreux secrets de ce groupe, même si je suis curieuse d'en savoir davantage sur ses membres. J'ai pu rencontrer Nymphadora Tonks, qui préfère être appelé par son nom de famille, je me demande toujours pourquoi?_

 _Ensuite, j'ai passé du temps avec Hermione, qui m'a révélé beaucoup de choses sur cette organisation et pourquoi, elle était présente depuis le début des vacances dans le quartier de l'ordre._

 _Je sens qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que l'on me cache par apport à mon père, et ce qu'il cherche à faire, mais je dois apprendre à leur faire confiance. Après tout je suis là pour une semaine... mais ce qui me fais poser le plus de questions, c'est..._

 _Que s'est-il passé entre ma mère et Sirius Black?_

 _Je suppose que j'en apprendrai plus d'ici les jours avenirs..._ "

Theodora s'arrêta d'écrire et fixa la veille garde-robe en face d'elle. Son esprit était ailleurs, mais la question qu'elle avait écrite dans son journal la travaillait. Sa mère, avait parlé de Black, de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard lorsqu'elle y faisait ses études, mais jamais d'un quelconque sentiment envers lui, pourtant Sirius en avait vis-à-vis de sa mère. Donc, sa mère lui cachait encore des choses, peut-être qu'un jour sa mère lui en parlerait un jour ou sans doute jamais. Mais sa curiosité, lui dictait d'en apprendre davantage sans éveiller les soupçons des autres membres de l'ordre et des deux intéressés.

Theodora fut prise d'une nouvelle détermination, elle voulait découvrir le passé de sa mère et pour cela elle allait devoir questionner Sirius.


	7. Ch6 - Si tout avait été différent

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et me voici de retour avec la suite de l'histoire! Et je vous souhaite une Bonne et heureuse année 2020, pleine de bonheur, de réussite et surtout la santé. Sachez que cette histoire à prit une légère avance sur wattpad sur mon compte : emys_univers. Le chapitre 8 et 14 sont en cours d'écriture. Oui, j'avance un peu... Ma vie de jeune maman me prend énormément de temps car j'ai un petit garçon très éveiller qui même si il ne se déplace pas encore en rampant ni à quatre patte, roule sur lui-même pour se déplacer. Du coup, je dois surveiller cet futur petite boîte à bêtise pour éviter. La seule chose qu'il a trouver c'est la marche arrière lorsqu'il rampe c'est assez amusant. Le rythme des publications, se feront toutes les deux semaines, pour me permettre d'écrire la suite de l'histoire et ne plus l'abandonner en cours de route._

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre pour cette fois, mais j'espère que vous serez de nouveau nombreux à suivre cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de ce deuxième tome et je vous retrouve le 15 Janvier, pour la suite de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous lire est toujours un immense plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisou! Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **Si tout avait été différent**_

 **.**

 **.**

L'arrivée d'Harry dans le quartier général de l'ordre avait un peu bouleversé l'organisation de tout le monde. Théodora en le voyant arriver sain et sauf, ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée de le revoir en vie. Elle avait appris par Hermione qu'il avait été attaqué lui et son cousin Dudley par des détraqueurs et avait failli être renvoyé de Poudlard par le ministère.

Harry les rejoignit à l'étage à cause de la réunion qui se déroulait en bas. Mais très vite, les jumeaux Weasley, essayèrent de convaincre Theodora d'utiliser la legilimencie pour écouter les penser des membres de l'ordre, ce que Theodora refusa catégoriquement. Elle sentait la colère d'Harry se rediriger vers elle, mais aussi vers Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'ils avaient dû garder le secret. Elle-même avait juré à Sirius de ne pas lui en parler, jusqu'à son arrivée et pourtant, cela l'avait démangée de lui écrire pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais Theodora se sentait investie d'une mission depuis son arrivée, c'était de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sirius Black et sa mère. Car en y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait pu ne jamais voir le jour, si sa mère n'avait pas épousé son père.

Elle avait pourtant questionné certains membres de l'ordre, comme madame Weasley, mais n'ayant pas été à Poudlard en même temps que sa mère, elle ne put lui répondre et n'était au courant de rien. Elle avait aussi essayé Tonks, qui était une parente de Sirius, mais rien à faire. Même sa propre famille avait décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais sa détermination était tel, que lors de séances de ménage, même après l'arrivée d'Harry, Theodora ne laissait pas tomber. Elle décida de questionner son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant que Harry lisait un article le concernant dans la gazette du sorcier.

\- Mr Lupin, puis-je vous poser une question? demanda Theodora dans un sourire.  
\- Si c'est au sujet de ta mère et de Sirius, je peux toujours te répondre, dit Lupin en souriant.  
\- Remus, non, c'est le passé et il devrait rester là où il est, s'exclama Sirius.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et la mère de Theodora? renchérit Harry.

Theodora avait réussi, la curiosité de Potter avait été éveillé par cette simple phrase, mais pas seulement celle d'Harry, celle des jumeaux, de Ron, d'Hermione et aussi celle de Ginny. Tous observaient Sirius, qui maintenant devait tout avouer. Theodora avait du mal à ne pas sauter de joie, par cette tactique qui fonctionnait et semblait avoir attisé l'intérêt de tout le monde dans la pièce.

Sirius, prit une profonde inspiration et parut soudain résigner.

\- Tu expliqueras mieux que moi, Remus, dit Sirius vaincu.

Lupin regarda Theodora et lui sourit.

\- Avant tu dois me promettre, que tu n'en parleras pas à ta mère, le récit de personnes extérieures à ceux qui l'ont vécu peut-être très différents, dit Lupin avec douceur.  
\- Promis, dit Theodora.  
\- Et c'est pareil pour vous, dit Sirius.

Le reste des personnes dans la pièce, affirmèrent dans un signe de tête, qu'ils garderaient le secret.

\- Je ne peux pas croire, que cette histoire va revenir sur le tapis, bougonna Sirius.

Lupin sourit, prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

\- Sirius et Nyme se connaissent depuis l'enfance, et lors de leur entrée à Poudlard, Nymphadora, c'est vite rapprocher de Lily et Séverus Rogue. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Sirius, car Nyme, tout comme Lily avait un cœur énorme, pleins de douceurs et de générosités, elles adoraient l'une comme l'autre, aidées les autres. C'étaient des femmes extraordinaires, munie d'une belle magie, je suis sûre que tu demanderais une démonstration de magie à ta mère, elle te montrerait une chose splendide.

Theodora sourit, le portrait que Lupin dépeignait de sa mère, la faisait sourire. Elle n'avait pas trop de mal à imaginer sa mère aider les autres comme ses parents avant elle.

\- Sirius a essayé de conquérir le cœur de ta mère dès la troisième année, mais sans grand succès. Nyme l'envoyait sur les roses à chaque fois, ce qui renforçait la détermination de Sirius à lui plaire. Mais comme tu le sais nous étions jeunes et nous faisions énormément de bêtises. Jusqu'à la sixième année, c'est aussi à ce moment-là où Lily c'est rapprocher doucement de James. Sirius devenait de plus en plus insistant avec Nyme et cette dernière avait légèrement changé après les vacances, elle était un rien plus sombre, ne parlait quasiment plus et se renfermait très vite sur elle-même. C'est durant le banquet d'Halloween, que nous avons appris que son père l'avait fiancé à ton père sans lui demander son avis.  
\- Au départ, si ma mère ne m'avait pas renié, Nyme aurait été celle avec laquelle je me serais marié, souligna Sirius, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour chez les sangs purs... c'est ce que me répétait ma mère sans arrêt, seul la pureté du sang compte. Et puis marié l'un de ses enfants à un descendant Hollowitz, c'était faire main basse sur le village entier et la fortune considérable de la famille.  
\- C'est répugnant, de faire cela par pur profit, dit Hermione choqué.  
\- Mais c'est ainsi, dit Theodora. Je suis certaine que mon père aurait été le premier à me fiancer à Drago Malefoy ou à un autre de la maison Serpentard. Enfant si son plan de base c'était déroulé comme prévus.

Theodora frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de se voir épouser l'un de ses crétins prétentieux et imbus de leur petite personne.

\- C'est surement ce qui risque de t'arriver, si nous n'arrêtons pas Voldemort le plus rapidement possible, dit Sirius d'un ton grave. Et ta mère, le sait tout autant que moi.

Un léger silence se fit dans la cuisine. Theodora en avait des frissons d'horreurs, c'était le comble pour une enfant de sang-mêlée. Ce voir forcer d'épouser l'un de ses idiots reviendrai pour elle à une condamnation à mort. Lupin émit une légère toux, qui provoqua un léger sursaut chez les plus jeunes, qui recentrèrent leurs attention sur lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux continuer? demanda Lupin.  
\- S'il vous plaît, dit Hermione curieuse d'entendre la suite.

Lupin reprit son récit, en soulignant le moindre moment où Sirius avait essayé durant la sixième année et le début de la septième année d'études à Poudlard, les assauts répéter de Sirius, les refus incessant de sa mère et les nombreuses humiliations que Sirius avait subis à cause d'elle. L'assembler l'écoutait dans un silence religieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête subitement et ne se retourne vers son ami, qui semblait se renfrogner au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait.

\- Et puis il y a eu ce jour, Nyme était avec nous dans la salle commune et lisait son livre de métamorphose. Sirius la fixait, Nyme quant à elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention à lui ce qui était parfois très difficile. Nyme avait la réplique cinglante à chaque fois et James s'est amusé à compté le nombre de fois ou ta mère, remettait Sirius à sa place.  
\- C'est le jour où je me suis ramassé je ne sais combien de coup de livre, sous les regards amuser de la maison Gryffondor, dit Sirius dans un sourire nostalgique.

Harry, Ron et les jumeaux rirent.

\- La scène était très amusante à observer, vu de l'extérieur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était des intéressés. Mais c'est Sirius qui se lança et embrassa Nyme, nous étions tous surprit qu'il essaye, connaissant ta mère, je savais qu'elle préparait quelques choses et mon intuition s'est révélée exacte. Lorsque Sirius acheva son baiser, Nyme le frappa encore une fois et menaça Sirius de recommencer et il aurait encore affaire à son livre. Les Gryffondors présent ce jour-là et qui sont toujours en vie, s'en souviennent. Car après cet épisode, il y eut un changement dans le comportement de ta mère, elle s'est laissé séduire par Sirius. J'ai retrouvé la Nymphadora des premières années, mais à la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard, elle ne put échapper à ce qui l'attendait et renonça à Sirius purement et simplement.  
\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, une passe, dit Sirius sombre.  
\- Détrompe-toi, elle t'a aimé, dit Lupin.  
\- Alors elle aurait mieux fait de me rejoindre ce jour-là, dit Sirius.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait! Elle a cherché à tous nous protéger. Elle savait de quoi était capable Voldemort, elle a préféré l'épouser lui et lui donner un hérité plutôt que de nous voir tous mourir sous ses yeux. À la seule différence, que ce jour d'octobre, elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, et sa propre liberté. Alors ne sois pas égoïste, elle était là, lorsque nous sommes arrivé sur les lieux, elle tenait Harry dans ses bras, le temps qu'Hagrid arrive. Tu sais comme moi, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix!

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce.

\- Nymphadora Jedusor, me tenait dans ses bras?! dit Harry perdu.  
\- Tout d'abord, elle a pris le nom de son mari, le temps que cela a duré, aujourd'hui, elle est redevenue une Hollowitz à sa propre demande, souligna Sirius. Ensuite, oui... elle se trouvait dans la maison de tes parents après ce qu'il s'était produit. C'était après que...

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, mais laissait sous-entendre, la scène dans la rue qui avait valus à Sirius Black de se retrouver à Azkaban. Theodora se rendait compte que l'histoire de sa mère était bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait tant de zones d'ombre dans le passé de sa famille. Et elle se demandait ce que les adultes lui cachaient d'autres.

Un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

\- Bon... commença Mme Weasley, il est temps pour les enfants d'aller au lit. Et n'oublie pas Theodora, que tu retournes chez toi demain, donc je viens te réveiller tôt pour que tu puisses prendre ton petit déjeuner tranquillement.  
\- Quoi déjà!? s'écrièrent Fred et George.  
\- Oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, dit Theodora.

Sagement ils obéirent à Mme Weasley. Souhaita une bonne nuit aux adultes et dans les escaliers, se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les étages.

\- C'est de la révélation, quand même, dit Fred. Sirius et ta mère qui ont eu une relation ensemble.  
\- Tu t'y attendais? demanda Hermione.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entendais une allusion dans ce genre, dit Theodora, mais là, j'avoue que je suis un peu surprise.  
\- Comment cela? demanda George.  
\- Ma mère qui sort avec Sirius, quasiment en même temps que mon père essayait de la séduire, je comprends maintenant qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur elle, dit Theodora.  
\- Bon et si nous allions nous coucher, dit Hermione.

Personnes n'osaient contredire Hermione, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et même Theodora commençait à sentir son corps lui signaler qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se reposer. Theodora rentra dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres. Le lendemain, elle devrait se lever tôt pour préparer son sac pour son retour chez elle.

Theodora déjeunait seule dans la cuisine. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avait été mouvementée, rythmée par les cauchemars. Autant dire tout de suite qu'elle ne se sentait pas de très bonne humeur.

Son oncle Alaric, arriva dans la maison peu après dix heures et envoya Theodora chercher ses affaires, mais un millier de questions bouillonnaient encore dans son cerveau.

\- Prends ton sac, dit Alaric épuisé. On va faire un petit détour par chez Ellie, avant que je ne te dépose chez toi.  
\- As-tu des nouvelles de maman ? Demanda Theodora.  
\- Je te dirais tout ce que je sais quand tu auras pris ton sac!

Theodora s'exécuta, non sans souffler des poids. Son oncle avait réussi à exaspérer encore plus la jeune fille.

Un peu avant de retourner dans la cuisine avec son sac sur le dos, Theodora, remarqua Sirius en train de regarder une vieille tapisserie.

\- Si j'avais épousé ta mère, tu ne serais jamais venue au monde, dit-il doucement. D'un côté ton père aura fait quelque chose de bien.  
\- Comment cela?  
\- Il t'a donné la vie, dit Sirius, je pensais que l'enfant de Voldemort serait difforme et corrompu de l'intérieur... Mais tu m'as montré que j'avais tort. On ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient !

Cette phrase surprit la jeune sorcière. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que Theodora pouvait devenir machiavélique à tout moment ou au contraire qu'il la considérait comme quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis cela? Demanda Sirius.  
\- Je ne suis pas très sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir?  
\- Un jour, tu comprendras!  
\- Allons-y, avant que je ne me fasse tuer par Ellie si nous avons du retard, dit Alaric dans un sourire malin.

Son oncle avait pénétré sans bruit dans la pièce ou alors elle n'avait simplement pas fait attention.

\- C'est toi l'aîné et tu te fais manipuler par tes sœurs, dit Sirius en souriant.  
\- Que veux-tu?! Elles n'ont plus que moi, il faut bien les laisser croire qu'elles dirigent tout. C'est tellement plus amusant.

Theodora fronça les sourcils. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas les hommes plus âgés...

\- Allais petit monstre, dit Alaric en souriant de plus belle, il est temps d'y aller.

Exaspérée la jeune sorcière roula des yeux.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Marmonna Theodora.  
\- Non, désolé ! J'aime t'entendre marmonner entre tes dents.

Theodora soupira d'agacement.

Alaric salua les membres de l'ordre tandis que Theodora se rapprocha de ses condisciples de maison.

\- On se retrouve à Poudlard, dit Theodora en souriant à Hermione.  
\- Oui! Dit sa camarade. Fait attention à toi !  
\- Merci ! Toi aussi Hermione !

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Bon courage pour l'audience, ils n'ont rien à te reprocher tu t'es défendu face à des Détraqueurs, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer! Ce serait trop simple, dit Theodora pour encourager Harry.  
\- Merci! Bonne chance !

La jeune sorcière lui sourit et rejoignit son oncle après avoir salué les enfants Weasley. Alaric observait sa nièce, son séjour au sein de l'ordre semblait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Mais son oncle n'était pas dupe, il savait que Theodora s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Nyme, lui ayant conseillé de ne pas donner de nouvelles d'elle durant le séjour de Théa au sein de l'ordre. C'était un choix risqué, mais c'était à sa sœur d'en assumer les conséquences.

Dehors, Theodora regarda le ciel, il était d'un bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon et la chaleur même si c'était le début de journée l'accabla. La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison qui l'avait accueillie durant une semaine, mais le numéro 12 avait déjà disparu. Theodora sourit légèrement nostalgique.

Sa tante Ellie avait préparé un dîner absolument extraordinaire pour fêter le retour de sa nièce. Mais la bonne humeur semblait absente durant le repas, sauf du côté des enfants, qui parlaient avec insouciances de leurs retours proche à Poudlard et posant mille et une questions sur l'ordre, ses membres et surtout ce qu'elle avait pensé de Sirius Black. Theodora n'osa pas trop en révéler, préférant garder la relation entre sa mère et Black pour aurait été le répéter dans tout Poudlard et elle préférait éviter un maximum que l'affaire ne revienne aux oreilles du ministère de la magie et aux oreilles de Cornélius Fudge. Il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à envoyé les Aurors et les détraqueurs chercher Sirius pour le ramener à Azkaban.

\- La chance que tu as eue, dit Benjamin. Je rêve de pouvoir y entrer depuis le début de l'été, mais je suis trop jeune.  
\- Tu sais, je n'en fais pas partie, dit Theodora. Pourquoi voudrait-il de la fille de Voldemort dans leurs rangs.  
\- Détrompe-toi, tu serais un atout précieux pour Dumbledore et l'ordre, souligna sa mère qui fixait la table.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Si je n'avais pas épousé ton père, tu ne serais pas née, dit Nyme. Et tu n'aurais pas eu à subir, ce que je m'apprête à te faire subir.  
\- Nyme, pas ici, dit Ellie qui avait fermé les yeux.  
\- Maman, Tante Nyme... que se passe-t-il? demanda Mélissandre.

Theodora ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sa mère semblait avoir baisser les bras.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas leurs cacher longtemps la vérité, dit Lena en posant un bras réconfortant sur Nyme.

Theodora regardait sa mère avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Après ta rentrée à Poudlard... commença Nyme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et durant le reste de ta scolarité, tu devras retourner chez Elliope.  
\- Attend... quoi?! dit Theodora surprise. Pourquoi, devrais-je retourner chez tante Ellie, si je t'ai toi?  
\- Ne nous dit pas que tu vas être à nouveau enfermé à Ste Mangouste? demanda Benjamin surprit par la nouvelle.  
\- Non, cette fois, c'est Azkaban qui m'attend, dit Nyme.

Un silence de mort se fit ressentir à la table. À croire que Voldemort lui-même avait pénétré dans la pièce et avait fait disparaître toute joie, comme les détraqueurs qui gardaient Azkaban.

\- Mais... dit Theodora avec une certaine incompréhension. Nous pensions tous, que grâce à la première audience, tu ne risquais plus rien?  
\- C'est ce que nous pensions tous, dit Nyme en soupirant. Mais Fudge à décréter que si je restais en liberté, je serais un danger pour le monde des sorciers. Il y a bien des sorciers au sein du Magemagot qui on reprit pour moi, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il aura fallu un mot de cette chère Dolores Ombrage pour tout anéantir.  
\- Cette femme est une véritable vipère, siffla Ellie.

Theodora était la première surprise par la révélation de sa mère. Fudge avait réussi à faire enfermer sa mère, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour de bon, le monde des sorciers en oublierait son nom et Theodora ne reverrait jamais sa mère. Cette fois, elle comprenait mieux sa phrase. Si elle n'avait pas épousé son père, elle se serait enfuie avec Black et jamais Theodora n'aurait vu le jour. Cela aurait été préférable, car tout n'aurait été différent pour sa mère et jamais le monde des sorciers, n'aurait eu à l'enfermer. Elle aurait vécu libre et n'aurait jamais eu le moindre souci. Theodora commençait à regretter sa propre naissance, tant et si bien qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir le jour. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa courte existence, on allait encore lui arracher sa mère, mais cette fois, c'était pour de bon.


End file.
